My Stupid Fiance
by allchildrenbutonegrowup
Summary: He is insufferable, lazy, arrogant, entitled, big-headed and the biggest prat in the world. She is so uptight, bossy, nosy, stuck-up, most inconsiderate human being he's ever met. Guess who's getting married? As of Chapter 13, yeah it's M-ish.
1. Chapter 1

**My Stupid Fiance**

_** Prologue**_

* * *

><p>Rose Weasley hated weddings.<p>

She hated them all. She hated how much they cost, mentally, physically, emotionally. And God and Merlin know, financially. It was a stupid practice for people to show each other off to other miserable people and honest to Merlin, she just hated them all.

* * *

><p>Scorpius Malfoy hated weddings.<p>

He hated the way people pretend to be so in love and then they scream and fight behind closed doors. Like they're worried people will see through their happy couple facade and they'll be forced to be real with each other, and it's not good at all to be bound to someone for the rest of their life, it isn't _natural_.

* * *

><p>These are probably one the last two people on Earth you'd expect to get married. Especially to each other...<p>

"Mother!" Rose whined, on the phone. Her friend Caroline shook her head, amused and obviously laughing into her cup of tea. Rose sent her a withering glare and Caroline shrugged, flopping herself on Rose's brand new couch, smiling around her friend's new house.

"No, I don't want to meet your boss's son... because it's weird! He's... no, not him. Merlin, he's such a pervert! Mother! Ok... okay... I know Mum... bye. Okay, I'll be there. Mum! Thank you and goodbye." Rose hung up the phone, and let out a frustrated yell, sipping her cup of coffee, practically inhaling it. She let out a sigh and settled back on the couch with her best friend.

Caroline smirked. "Mummy still want you to get a man?" she teased, pinching Rose's cheeks.

Rose rolled her eyes. "What else is new?" she swatted her hands away, sighing. "Not all of us can find love like that, and that quickly. I mean, they've known each other for over 20 years."

Caroline smiled shyly. "Well..."

Rose gave her an excited look. "What? Did they get a new coffee machine at work? Because this... is awful." Rose says, making a face at her horrid coffee, sometimes she thinks Dominique needs to talk Marc out of his coffee shop business. She still drank it everyday though, while Caroline insisted she drink more tea.

"Rosie... you know Albus and I have been together since... fifth year right?" Caroline started normally and Rose nodded, wondering where this conversation would lead.

"8 years, 11 months, and 13 days. Why?" Rose said, smiling at her very best friend. Her friend smiled back nervously, holding up her left hand. Rose looked at it quizzically before realizing the huge diamond rock her placed on her ring finger.

Oh God.

"He proposed?" she said, genuinely shocked, sitting up on her couch. This was sudden, unexpected, more so than anything, especially from Al. "Really?"

Caroline nodded, biting her lip to contain herself. "We were in the middle of an argument over his desire to build a Quidditch pitch in our backyard when all of a sudden, he kissed me and proposed and I couldn't say no."

Rose wrinkled her nose. "To the Quidditch pitch?"

Caroline giggled. "Shut up Rose."

* * *

><p>"Scorp, I did it." Al said, his voice was clearly indicating that he was smiling. Oh man. Scorpius rolled himself off his bed as Al busted into his flat. He regrets giving Albus a spare key so much now. He trudged out of his room to met his best friend in the kitchen, where he looked like he was vibrating off pure happiness.<p>

"Made the biggest mistake of your life." Scorpius shook his head and prepared his coffee, black. Al shoved him, still grinning like a madman. Scorpius rolled his eyes. Poor, naive little Albus. He'll never know. Love is a big mistake, and getting married is a bigger one, two mistakes he is not quite keen on making ever again.

"Where's the lucky lady?" he grunted, sarcastically, walking out of his kitchen and settling on his couch. Al smiled wistfully and Scorpius had to stifle a gag.

"She's with Rose, for their daily coffee date." Al said dreamily, as if Caroline was a perfect goddess and everything right in the world. It made him want to puke. Scorpius felt bad for his friend and gulped down his coffee.

It'll probably take the edge off the whole mess this was bound to become.

* * *

><p>She hated weddings so bloody much. Here she was in some stupid Grand Hall, celebrating her stupid cousin's stupid wedding, with itchy pinned up hair, watching James and Fred attempt to do something called the Macaroni and ugh.<p>

Rose groaned at the horrid mess of a dress Caroline shoved her in. She hated it. She hated it all. She hated that it took six months to prepare for one bloody evening. She hated it all.

Rose sat down at an empty table, glaring at Caroline and Al dancing like they had not a care in the world what she hated because this was their bloody wedding. Rose humphed.

He hated weddings. He hated them in every way. They were silly and obnoxious, horrible practices that seemed worse than any death penalty. He hated that poor Al had to go through this, and put Caroline through this.

But he hated that his mother, Merlin that woman... decided hat he shouldn't be a bachelor by now yet he was only 25. He should at least be dating someone, she says and his dad just sighs, trying to draw her attention away from the matter she had at hand.

He sat in the emptiest table he could find. And with this Potter wedding being so populous, even the emptiest table had a woman who was already sitting there but he couldn't give two shits about that and her right now. However, as he sat down she rolled her eyes at the couple and call him crazy, but Scorpius felt a jolt... like she understood..

"You hate weddings too?" he said, looking at her. She was beautiful. Her red dress complimented her hair well, her eyes a menacing blue... Scorpius felt a smirk tug at his lips, as she nodded vigorously, twirling her glass as the floating wine bottle tried to fill it. He smiled lightly.

"With a passion. But mum insists I shouldn't be so-"

"Single." they said in unison. She finally turned to look at him, and he shrugged. She gave him a tiny approving smile and he gave her a smirk. She raised her eyebrows.

"Mine's the same way." He said, words dripping from his mouth in full seduction mode. He would enjoy her, he thinks. Someone with his so-called "committment issues" and what he's hoping: the same morals as he would make for a very good shag. At least something good will come from this wedding. She looked down for a second as he smirked at her. The wine bottle tried to fill his cup, but he signaled for the firewhiskey.

Rose looked over at the gift table. She sighed. "They make a hell of a lot of money for these things."

"You need a hell of a lot of money?"

"Everyone needs a hell of a lot of money."

Scorpius chuckled darkly, taking in the sting of firewhiskey, breathing deeply. "Some more than others." Rose looked down at her dress.

* * *

><p><em>It was a week before the wedding. Rose and Caroline went back to Rose's house, her first house. She loved this house. She loved all the colors she got to put on the wall, all the paintings and pictures, and the furniture... she had a soft spot for it.<em>

_And when they stepped in, Rose shrieked. Her house! It was... empty! Completely and utterly empty, no furniture, or anything. Her pictures were still up, her clothes still there but Merlin's pants, everything was gone! Rose screamed again._

_Caroline looked around in shock. "I-I'm calling Al and James, they'll-"_

_"They'll what! My house... Caroline!" Rose said, waving her arms frantically in the space where her couch used to be._

_Caroline cringed. "They even took the coffee maker." she said quietly and Rose whipped her head to face the kitchen._

_"What?"_

* * *

><p>Rose nodded. "Some more than others."<p>

Scorpius looked at her. She was intent on smoothing and then folding the pleats of her dress. He scratched his head, staring at her for a second. She felt his stare and a red blush rose up her neck. God,those stupid Weasley genes.

"Stop staring at me." she grumbles, looking off in the distance. He smirks at her, as her blush continues to creep up her neck. He can feel her getting angrier and angrier by the second. She was furiously pleating her dress now, wringing it in her hands.

"I can't." he said simply, continuing to stare at her. "It's what I do."

She snorted. "Your job is to stare at people?" She said disbelievingly, still refusing to look back at him, childishly. "What an uncomfortable one that must be."

Scorpius grinned, gulping down more firewhiskey. "You have no idea."

* * *

><p><em>"Look at me Scorpion." a dark voice echoed of the walls of the bar. Scorpius looked back at the man, the man he used to idolize. The man gave him a deranged, cocky smile.<em>

_"You owe me something." he whispered, his voice scratchy, his fists clenching. Scorpius drank more butterbeer, wanted to be clear-headed if he needed to fix some damage with the way this conversation was going. "A nice little wad of cash."_

_"Duke, I told you months ago. I quit." Scorpius seethed, getting annoyed._

_"Not before you pay me back, you don't. Come on Scorp. Do you want to pay up or just come back to your Uncle Duke?" he said and Scorpius shuddered, the creepy man just terrified him. After what the hell he wanted him to do to that poor girl? After all the lives he's fucking ruined? He wants Scorpius to come back? Yeah, right._

_"Give me some time, Duke. Then, just leave me alone. I don't... I don't even want to hear of you. Jesus, you're a freak." Scorpius glowered at the man. His face spread into a sickly grin, laughing like the creepy fuck he was._

_"You have until I say so, Scorp. That's good right? Gretchen misses her favorite-"_

_Scorpius finished his butterbeer and walked out, his limp getting less and less noticeable._

* * *

><p>He looked at Rose.<p>

"Too bad I don't want to get married... then I'd have the money to... pay off my loan." he said dancing around his Duke the Dumbass adventures. She looked at him, finally.

"And I'd be able to pay my house. It was robbed." she shrugged nonchalantly. Rose missed a full house though. She spent everything on that house, she treated it with love and care and it takes one jerk-ass to take that away.

The idea hit them both at the same time as Ms. Longbottom placed a bedspread on the gift table, on the arm of Luna Lovegood, who had a soft spot for the old woman. Luna dropped a check on the table, smiling at the woman who yelled that her grandson better find a chair for her.

They turned to each other and he smirked. She smiled at him, hoping he had the same idea as her.

"Hey... want to marry me?" Scorpius said, smiling at her now. She pretended to be shocked before she shrugged.

"Me and my coffee maker were having problems anyway."

Scorpius grinned at her. "I love coffee."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>**I spent the night with "My Fake Fiance" as the last movie I watched, which I don't own.**

**Be glad. The movie I watched before that was "House Bunny"**

**EDIT: I was such a flawless writer back then sigh  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**My Stupid Fiancé**

* * *

><p>"Oh, stop it!" Rose whined as Scorpius held her coffee cup above her head, out of her reach. She rolled her eyes as he laughed at her attempts. Believe it or not, he was taller than her and that pleased yet irritated her to no end. The door to his flat opened and a heavily pregnant Caroline and a heavily happily Al waltz in, smiling.<p>

"Hello lovebirds." Al said, as he helped his wife sit on the couch. In presence of comapany, Scorpius allowed Rose to snatch her drink from his hand. She rolled her eyes at him, and smiled at Caroline.

Rose sipped her on her coffee, beaming at her. "Did you see Dom and Marc's new kid?"

"Anabella? Oh my god, she is so adorable. She may be some quarter Veela, but she's still beautiful you know." Caroline cooed, wiping a tear from her eyes. Rose smiled. Albus went to get his wife a glass of water. Scorpius groaned, coming up behind her.

"Don't get her up on baby talk." he grumbled. Rose glared at him. She loved children. And he knew that! They weren't going to have any, Merlin no, but she loved them, from all ages really. And it sucks that she'll never have kids, when she's been imagining her future children since she was eight years old. She's never told a soul. Not even Caroline.

"Go help Albus." she hissed and he smirked. She wanted to slap him. She always wants to slap him. He was always just very slap-able, especially since they got engaged. They had "dated" for six months, before she was eventually spotted by Caroline with a new ring on her left ring finger that she picked out from the jewelers, two months ago. They had made it seem that they were dating for years before that, but nobody really knew. That's when he became increasingly irritating, but he was definitely working. Her mother wasn't annoying and yesterday, they got an early check from his Aunt Daphne. With that, they celebrated last night.

And before you get the wrong idea: no.

They did not.. have sex! Of course, they had to kiss, especially in front of their families but... sex was a private thing neither wanted to have with each other or with anybody else apparently. He's barely reached second base in all of their 8 months.

And Rose thought that's where their near-perfect plan hits a snag. He was male. Red-blooded. Healthy and human. He couldn't not want sex. He was, although an irresponsible prick, attractive. And she could see that others thought that too. She felt that _that_ will be what would blow this whole thing under the water. She can tell, he's getting anxious with this little period of abstinence and every time he looks at her, with that look in his eyes, she feels her breath catch. Like she wouldn't mind doing whatever in the world he was imagining her doing to him... it was getting harder and harder to resist.

Not that she actually cares what or who the prat does. She just doesn't want him, in all technicality, cheating on her during their engagement. What if someone found out? Then the whole plan would be ruined. And she was just this much closer to getting her house back to normal.

But.. back to reality...

"Touchy, touchy, Rose." Scorpius said as he slapped her butt on the way out. She glared at him, and he smirked and she was reminded that, no matter how attractive, a git is a git is a git.

* * *

><p>Scorpius sighed, sitting in the kitchen with Albus. Al smiled at him, not really helping Al get Caroline a glass of water. He coughed and urged him closer, his voice lowered until he's sure it was barely inaudible. Scorpius sighed and gave him a look and Al raised his voice, but not by much.<p>

"Hey... since you're so calm, I guess Rosie hasn't told you yet huh?" Al said, punching him. Scorpius furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. Al rolled his eyes at Rose's direction, opening his mouth to explain.

"Next week's the family reunion Scorp. Her mum is going to kill Rose if you don't come, as her fiancé and all. And I think her dad is just going to bloody kill you."

"Charming." Scorpius said, smiling. Scorpius was actually very, very afraid of Ron Weasley in fact. Look, the man fought in a war and all Scorpius's ever did was make bad decisions and ruin a couple of lives and now, he wants to marry his daughter? If Scorpius had a daughter like Rose, although bossy and demanding and an absolute terror, he'd never let her breathe next to a boy like him.

Rose walked inside the kitchen and glared at Albus, who pretended to be innocent. Scorpius wanted to tell her she had ears like a hawk, but she probably heard every single thought he even processed. She set her jaw and crossed her arms.

"Well, what could I do? Leave my best mate unprepared for... us?" he groaned and Rose arched one eyebrow, a skill he's never mastered. It looked natural on her, he's seen that look many-a-time.

Rose sighed. "I was going to tell him, eventually."she clarified, eyes on Albus. Al whistled, sitting up straighter under her gaze. He knew why she hesitated. This would be their biggest audience. Their biggest show on Broadway. Their act needed to be stepped up a bit. Scorpius looked at his fiancée and smirked, the sudden thought that he wouldn't mind, piercing his brain.

Rose seemed to read his thoughts and turned her questioning gaze on him. "Are you okay with this?" she asked, and he understood her double meaning. Scorpius had to smirk, just to piss her off. It worked as she made that angry little noise in the back of her throat, her hands gripping her back pocket, where she keeps her wand. Always ready to hex him.

"Of course Rosie. I'm always up for a... challenge." he whispered and she smiled now, mischief dancing across her features, fingers softening on her weapon, now gliding up to her hips.

"Good, because you're going to have quite the challenge ahead of you Scorpius. Do you think you can handle it?" she said, innocently enough for him to realize she was a bloody tease. And for a girl who says she wouldn't exactly "want" him to shag someone while they're bloody engaged, that was low.

Scorpius watched her as she walked out back into his living room. She had paid off about one-fourth of her house by now. She stays with her cousin Molly, but most of the times she's here, yelling at him for something or the other. The only thing they had in common was their obsession with coffee.

As for him, he sends Duke enough money a week to keep him at bay. He didn't need Rose knowing about how twisted is life had been years before he met her. Not as if he cared, because this relationship was fake. But still... he owed Duke quite a lot, and she's going to figure this out soon enough if Duke keeps up with his threats to show up in his life. Especially around her. Merlin, she was bossy, nosy, overly-dramatic, stiff, and strict but he didn't want her to turn into Gretchen, or worse Haley.

Gretchen was barely seventeen. Haley had been his ex-fiancée. Gretchen was sold into this. Haley choose that life.

And naturally, he didn't want Rose to be dragged into this. Not because he particularly cared. It was just... something you don't wish for people.


	3. Chapter 3

**My Stupid Fiance**

* * *

><p>Unbelievable. This is not to be believed.<p>

He was _late_. She slammed her car door, inhaling her Starbucks, building up the bravado to curse his door down. Yes, she knew he hid a key under a planted cactus, but she too pissed to register Eduardo, said cactus that she got him for his birthday.

"Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, you have ten minutes to get ready for my family before I hex you into oblivion." she screeched, banging down his door. This was un-bloody-believable, honestly.

A groan and a thump was heard, followed by a string of profanities. She rolled her eyes. She does that a lot more often with him. He's makes her go into permanent annoyance mode, and her eyes are probably going to get stuck like that one day.

"Rose!" Scorpius whined, looking at his scorched door, lying near her shoes. "That's the third time this month."

Rose set her coffee down on his kitchen counter and walked over, faux-calmly to him, before grabbing his tee-shirt, his favorite gray shirt with a penguin on it. He was shocked, staring down at her in fear... and something else?

"You have eight minutes before I tie you up and dress you myself." she growled in a low voice and he smirked. She scoffed at him, pushing back to sit down on his couch. Scorpius mumbled something about "being a wizard" and her being a "bloody witch" and preformed some non-verbal spells on his appearance. She glared at him, shaking her head.

"How could you be late?" she said as they walked to his fireplace briskly, preparing the Floo powder. Scorpius shrugged. "I like sleep."

Rose gave him a murderous glare and he shrunk back, watching her fidget with the powder. She always hated Apparation. He rolled his eyes at her and grabbed the powder, pulling out his wand, and apparating them to the Burrow. Her whine of 'Scorpius!' was drowned out by the sounds of a soccer ball whizzing pass her head. She instinctively pulled herself tighter into Scorpius, who looked down at her. She was breathing oddly, because of the apparating, and her eyes were squeezed shut in fear. She was clutching his shirt, and he held her waist protectively.

"Well, well, well... looky here, James." a familiar voice drew out and Rose opened her eyes immediately. She realized her... ahem, quite intimate position with Scorpius, who smirked down at her and she pushed him away, looking for the voice who just spoken. It was Fred, who was holding his son Jonah on his shoulders. "Nice kick, my friend. Your mother will Muggle another sport into you if it kills her."

"Indeed, Fred. It seems like my second-in-command has gone off and gotten a man." James said, appearing behind Fred, smiling. Rose smiled back and ran into his arms. James lifted her up and swayed her around, like he was greeting someone who ran off to war. Fred smiled at this display, before turning to Scorpius, who watched the whole thing with raised eyebrows.

"Don't be jealous. That's her cousin, her second-favorite. I'm the first." he said mischievously, grinning at him, before shaking his hand firmly in the strangest handshake he's ever seen. His son laughed.

"Shut up Fred." Rose said, feet now on the ground.

"Yeah Fred, you know Al has that spot on reserve." James said, ruffling her hair. He turned to Scorpius, eyes narrowed and glaring. Rose bit her lip.

After a nice long silence, James couldn't take it anymore and cracked a grin, which exploded in the most genial laughter Scorpius has ever heard. Rose sighed a sighed of relief and smiled at her cousin. James was wheezing and he could barely talk.

"I'm sorry man... I just couldn't help it." James backed Scorpius in some type of bro-hug, which left him just as confused as Fred's greeting had. Scorpius was literally speechless. But that was okay here, because they could fill any silence.

"I figured, Uncle Ron won't go that easy on you, so why complicate things, shall we future cousin-in-law?" James said, grinning cheekily. Rose rolled her eyes, catching Scorpius's which looked comically terrified. She giggled. He was killed with kindness.

"Come on Scorpio, let's meet the rest of the clan." James said, almost skipping back into the house. Really? Skipping? What do these people have to be so damned happy about?

"By the way, this is Jonah." Fred said, pointing to the toddler on his head. "Joe, you remember Rosie right?" Jonah smiled at Rose and reached for her. Fred feigned hurt.

"Three minutes in, and she's trying to steal my son. You have quite the job to fulfill Scorpilicious." Fred teased, jogging up to meet a young woman, standing in the doorway, smiling at Rose.

"Hello love... excited to see me?" he said, kissing the woman on the cheek. She laughed and shoved him away, arms open for Rose and, he's guessing, her son. Rose grinned at her and passed Jonah off to Scorpius, to hug her friend. To Scorpius, who still hadn't uttered a word. He expected cold, snarky, and distant. Not warm, funny, and friendly. This was killing him.

Jonah was fascinated with his hair, pulling at it, seeming confused that Rose's hair was longer. He had a look of deep concentration on his face as he pulled Scorpius's hair. He laughed at the baby's confusion as he pulled his hair again. His mother seemed to realize this and gasped in horror.

Scorpius looked at Rose, who seemed to be watching him thoughtfully. "Jonah! We don't do that to people!" the baby's mother hissed. Jonah just laughed at his mum, which Fred snorted at. The woman smacked the back of Fred's head, and he shut up.

"Get your son." she growled and Fred grumbled about how he was always 'his son' when he does something wrong before she glared at him, and he quieted.

"Now Rosie, is this the mystery man that has your dad so worked up?" the woman smiled at him. Rose and Scorpius paled. She laughed, sounding like light bells.

"I'm kidding. I'm Kimberly, by the way, Fred's wife and baby mama." she shook his hand. Normally. Finally. "And you must be Scorpius. We've heard very little about you, so it's okay. Just watch out for Grandma Molly." she looked around before whispering to Scorpius. "She wants more grandkids."

Then she smiled brightly, turned around and walked back inside the house. It looked rebuilt in some places, others newer than other places, but rickety all the same. Scorpius looked from the house to Rose, who smiled at it.

"I'm scared." he said, half-serious.

Rose looked at him, a playful twinge in her eye as she grabbed his hand, pulling him inside. "I know."

* * *

><p><strong>EDIT: I'm editing and I realize that what's going to happen with Lysander and Lily are probably going to shock y'all<strong>

***waves at the precious people who review***


	4. Chapter 4

Rose could always hear Lily Potter before she sees her. Upon entering the house, she heard Lily let out a shriek only seconds before the redhead pounced on her, hugging her intensely. Scorpius raised his eyebrows at her and Rose gave him a look that screams "Shut up, you prick." more than anything.

"Rose! Is that Scorpius?" the girl said, jabbing her in the stomach, shocked but pleasently so. It was like he wasn't in the room. Rose wrinkled her nose in distates at the direction of her fiance.

"Unfortunately," she quipped and Scorpius smirked at her, rolling his eyes at his choice of women. Lily giggled, extending a hand forward.

"I'm Lily, her cousin." she says, Scorpius shakes her hand and in a bold split-second decision, he suavely kissed the smooth and berry-smelling surface lightly. Rose glared at him harshly as Lily's giggles grew more girlish. Scorpius smirked at her, and Rose crossed her arms.

"Lily, where's Lysander? I thought him and the kids were coming." Rose said, masking her fury. Oh but, Scorpius saw right through her and she knew he did. Of course he did. He was the cause of it, the git. He pulled on Rose's hand as she pouted discreetly. She glared but complied. Lily was chatting a mile a minute.

"Lola is just adorable. She can sing the alphabet and count to three. And Leila is just so sweet, she started walking, and can clap her hands, and it's just so-"

Scorpius furrowed his eyebrows. "She has kids?" he whispered under his breath, as the girl continued leading them y walked down the hallway.

Rose nodded. "Twins. She married young, 20 years old." she whispered. His eyebrows shot up. Rose shrugged, painting a nonchalant face.

Not that she resented Lily for marrying the love of her life and having the most adorable twin girls in the whole world as her daughters, all before everyone else in the whole entire family. It's just… maybe she had a slight… jealousy. She didn't want to marry Lysander; he was definitely Lily's property but…

"And the bloke?" Scorpius asked, clutching her hand. He could feel that slight twinge of jealousy in Rose's voice, but he just wanted to hear if it was because of the guy or the kids or the idea of a family. It's most likely the last one.

"She has been madly in love with Lysander since like, birth." she murmured and Scorpius was mentally relieved, no hint of jealousy in her voice. They had come to a full stop by now and Scorpius played with her fingers in his hand, a habit he does when he gets occasionally nervous with their whole plan. Rose sighed, slapping his hand.

"No time for cold feet, Scorp. We're going to do this, even if it kills you." Rose smiled at him. Scorpius found an odd sense of courage stem her words, and her smile. He kissed her hand this time and Rose freezes. No wonder Lily couldn't take it.

No. No. No, her heart warmed despite her internal protests. God, she shouldn't complicate this with feelings. She was stupid, stupider than stupid if she was to let that happen. It would ruin this whole thing they had going on here. They weren't supposed to actually like each other... then it would be real. And then there would be arguments and jealousy and anger and it would tear this whole plan apart.

Lily Potter turned around and saw Scorpius staring at her cousin as she seemed to be paralyzed with fear, his lips to her hand and had to hold back a squeal. Rose's eyes were closed. She sighed, unintentionally ruining the moment. Rose looked flustered and blinked, removing herself from under Scorpius's lips. Lily smiled and waved her on.

"A couple of people want to see you before the famished fam eats you alive. Come on, Rosie." Rose walked forward in curiosity. Scorpius watched her before he realized, he didn't want to be bloody alone.

Rose peered in the empty living room, typical of her family to gather around the kitchen. She smelled her Grandma Molly's food and Lucy's special recipes from all the way out here. She can hear the happy chatter and babies cooing and laughter at everything. Rose smiled. She had missed them terribly.

"Come out guys." Lily called, smiling at Rose before running back to her family.

A young boy stumbled into the room and Rose squealed, grabbing him and pressing kisses all over his cherubic face. The boy laughed and Rose smiled at him.

"Where have you been?" Rose smiled at the boy and Scorpius watched her carefully. She was completely enamored with the kid, and the kid with her.

She was beautiful. He thinks that's his benefit, more than hers. Her curly red hair was like some superhero cape, even though she complained it was tedious and bushy. Her eyes sparkled with laughter after the boy returned the kisses she planted. He smiled softly. At least she was beautiful. Didn't mean he was in love with her. He had thought Faye Collins in first grade was beautiful, and he wasn't in love with her.

He didn't really know who he was trying to convince.

"Who's he?" the boy asked and Scorpius looked at Rose. She smiled at him and then at Scorpius.

"Ryan, that's Scorpius. He's going to be my new husband. So sorry buddy, you're out of a job." Rose explained. Scorpius waved to the boy.

"Really?" he whispered, eyes bulging.

Scorpius chuckled. "Honestly."

Ryan leaned up in Rose's arms and whispered in her ear. Rose looked shocked, but pleasantly so. Laughing at him, she tickled his belly, and the boy giggled. Scorpius gave her a look and she pantomimed locking her mouth and throwing away the key.

Suddenly a man stepped into the living room. Rose turned to him, fearing he was her father, but suddenly Rose's whole demeanor changed. She wasn't smiling at the kid she held lovingly. She set him down on the floor and he waltzed up to Scorpius, initiating a staring contest. But Scorpius was looking at Rose and the man.

"Lorcan." She whispered happily, running into his arms and he enveloped her, in a way that was totally not cousin-like. Rose kissed his cheek and smiled.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were in Spain?" Rose hissed. This man was her very best friend. He traveled the country all the time, just like his mother and father, looking for new species of whatever he was looking for.

"I was. I found a family of Bumbling Lung Lizards and I was called in, immediately." He explained before he gestured toward Scorpius. "And I'm not the only one who left and found something."

Rose rolled her eyes at him, as he was now heavily involved with a staring contest. He kept speaking to Ryan, who laughed at his words, but never blinking.

"Yeah, well, Scorpius…" she looked back at him and Ryan. Lorcan raised an eyebrow to her and she smiled stiffly, wary under his gaze. He knew her. He knew everything about her, and when she had a secret or when she was lying...

"He's… something alright." She whispered, still staring at Ryan and Scorpius.

Lorcan looked down at his friend and she smiled up at him. He's never seen that look on her face, when she was dating anyone. Not even him. But that was all water under the bridge now. They had a thing but it was better off this way, and she agreed.

"Come on, Ryan, let's bring you to Aunt Fleur." Rose tried to tug the eight-year-old away but he protested. Rose was shocked. He's never done that before. At least not with her.

"Not now Rose, we're in the zone." Scorpius said, not looking in her direction.

Rose rolled her eyes to Lorcan. "There's ice-cream in there." Lorcan sang and both their heads snapped up. Ryan ran past them all and Scorpius tugged her hand, pulling her in front Lorcan.

"Thanks, Lorcan or whatever." Scorpius said and Rose gave Lorcan a look that said 'see what I have to deal with' before she was pulled away from him.

Ryan was enjoying bubblegum ice cream in his aunt's lap and Rose sighed, as they entered the kitchen. Scorpius looked over nervously at her but she squeezed his hand, as if to draw comfort and he knew now, that she was the nervous one and he had to be braver than her, even if he felt like he was throwing himself to a friendly wolf-pack covered in barbecue sauce.

So he pulled her forward, yet again, and she protested lightly although there was no hope. They were already in too deep.

"Rose!" her little brother yelled and the whole family turned their heads, still chatting away. Hugo ran to hug her and she pressed sisterly kisses all over his face. Scorpius was confused. Rose was never that affectionate with anybody... at least, not sober. James, Fred, and Lily waved at them as Albus and Caroline beamed towards them. Her brother smiled at her and she smiled nervously back. Her mother and grandmother reached for her and Scorpius and her father grumbled in his seat, her Aunt Ginny smacking her brother on his arm.

"Rosie, dear!" her grandmother hugged her and Scorpius at the same time, effectively suffocating them both. "How are you? Both of you! Oh and why are you so thin? And why is he so thin? Merlin, Rose, have you fed this boy at all? He's thinner than a toothpick, honestly. Here, let me get you both some food." She said before Rose could utter a word.

Her mother hugged her daughter tenderly, smiling at her. She looked elegant, even in a food-stained purple shirt and jeans. She had this classic beauty about her Rose would not mind having when she gets closer to her mum's age. She looked good even after feeding her one year old grandson, Emmett, which existed courtesy of Hugo , his wife Fiona, and Hugo's inability to wear a condom.

Rose and her mother began talking, quietly, and in tongue but they understood every word the other said. Scorpius raised his eyebrows at the woman, as Rose hugged her mother again. Only tighter and needier. Her mother looked surprised but held onto her lovingly, as if she'd never see her again.

Then she turned to Scorpius, hugging him, throwing him off yet again. "I would've killed her if she hadn't brought you." Her mother whispered. Rose smiled at him encouragingly, and Scorpius gave her an apprehensive look.

Rose sat on the counter next to Hugo and Scorpius was dragged by Molly, not Rose's cousin, her grandmother, to sit down and eat. Molly, the cousin, and her daughter, Karin, flashed in and the attention turned to her… most of the attention anyway.

Ron Weasley was still glaring holes into Scorpius's head.


	5. Chapter 5

**My Stupid Fiance**

** BY THE WAY, IF YOU READ THIS CHAPTER BEFORE I CHANGED IT... I'M AN IDIOT **

* * *

><p>Ron Weasley was a very scary man. He wasn't the largest, nor was he the strongest, or was he the most coordinated. But he was the most protective and possessive man Hermione has ever met.<p>

Not saying that was all necessarily a bad thing. She loved him, she honestly did, and she loved how protective he was of her. It made her feel safe.

But another quality he has acquired from his parents, who were protective of most everything in theri own right, was the tendency to go overboard. Coupled with that and his protectiveness, he was quite the scary man.

She tried to stop him from ripping Scorpius head off, but he insisted that it must be done. Rose looked at her with something akin to horror in her eyes as he asked if he could speak to her and Scorpius alone. In that moment, Rose was pretty sure one of them was going to die.

Hermione frowned and wished her daughter a silent good luck as she picked up Emmett from the floor and sighed, wiping his face of Lucy's spaghetti. Mr. Weasley went over the moon for Muggle food and ate 6 helpings of it with Glee. Emmett, not to be outdone, had a little over 7 and ended up with tomato sauce in his hair. Not that anyone noticed. His hair was red enough.

* * *

><p>Ron Weasley really just wanted to punch the shite out of the kid.<p>

* * *

><p>Scorpius clutched Rose's hand so hard, it turned white. She yelped quietly, following her father into the living room at a respectable distance.<p>

"I'm going to die." he muttered pitifully. "I am going to die a horrible, horrible death."

"Scorpius-"

"Give Eduardo to Al-"

"Scorpius, I don't-"

"Give my fish to my friend Jason, but not Theo, my angelfish. He's my favorite."

Rose rolled her eyes as he brought his head down to sob into his hands. Rose patted his head, dragging him along nicely. Her father had entered the living room and was now pacing, running a hand through his hair. Scorpius whimpered as they entered and sat down on the couch.

Her father gulped, trying to calm himself down.

"Rose." her father croaked out of his throat. Scorpius felt death coming around the corner.

"Yes, Daddy?" she asked innocently, and Scorpius looked at her with a puzzled expression on his face. How was she so good at acting? Rose was neither affectionate nor was she innocent. At least, he thought she wasn't.

"Who is he?" her father's strained voice snapped him back to reality.

"Scorpius." she answered simply, boldly, and he thought that maybe she was going to die before him.

"Scorpius what?"

Her eyes flashed in defiance. "Just Scorpius." Scorpius didn't have time to register what that meant when her father's gaze flickered to him, before settling on Rose.

Ron Weasley glared at his daughter, she looked him in the eye. Ron settled on glaring at Scorpius. Scorpius shrunk and looked everywhere but his eyes.

"Well, Just Scorpius, do you have any idea why I wanted to talk to you?" Ron said, it was a whisper, but those quiet menacing ones that scare you the fuck past any yelling. His own dad has used it many-a-time.

Scorpius shook his head.

"Answer me."

"N-no, sir."

Rose glared at her father, patting Scorpius's arm. He had a right to be scared. Her father was downright terrifying. I mean, he was 'the king', best friends with 'the boy who lived', and married to 'the brightest witch of her age' who was still probably the brightest witch of this age. If that couldn't do any damage to him...

"It seems, as if you're planning to marry my daughter." Ron said. Scorpius looked down at his hands. "Look at me."

"Daddy, you're scaring him." Rose said, sounding genuinely concerned. Her father almost hexed Lorcan, which he would have if her mother hadn't dragged him away, explaining that Luna would probably kill him. She was sure her father was going to leave a mark on Scorpius.

"That's the intention my dear. I just want him to know if he ever hurts you, I will personally burn his bollocks off. And without intimidation, he would never understand that I would bloody wring his scrawny git-neck if he tries." he said, aiming the threats toward Scorpius. He nervously clutched Rose's hand. "I don't want one tear, one yell, one sob, not even one frown to come from my daughter because of you, Just Scorpius, do I make myself clear?"

Scorpius nodded, eyeing the way her father gripped his wand. Which looked very impressive, even if it was harmless at the moment Well, the wand suits the wizard. And right now, the wizard was positively seething from pure, unadulterated rage.

"Are we done here?" Rose's mother burst in, holding Emmett in her arms. "It's time for us to go to bed. We have a huge day tomorrow. And some of us need our beauty sleep." she teased, poking her husband's face.

Scorpius held in the breath he was holding. Rose squeezed his arm. They finally got through one challenge.

"I hope you're not talking about me. I look good." her father teased.

"Of course you do." Hermione said. "Now, let Rose and Scorpius go to sleep. And come on, before Emmett wakes up. If I put him down fast enough-" her mother leaned up and whispered in her father's ear and Rose gagged. Scorpius was still kind of put off by his near death experience.

"Use a mallet if you have to." her father muttered and Hermione laughed, walking upstairs, dragging her husband behind her. "Goodnight Rose."

"Goodnight Daddy, Mum." she said quietly. As the door shut, Scorpius's head fell into her lap. She squeaked, muttering "Scorpius!", and he sighed heavily, like someone who just been crying.

"I thought I was going to die." he said into her jeans.

Rose sighed, stroking his hair lightly. "To be honest, I thought you were going to die too."

"That's comforting."

"None of it is."

* * *

><p>As Rose took a shower, which he was instructed to be nowhere near, Scorpius's cell phone beeped. He had gotten the Muggle thing because of Duke, who insisted they keep in touch for whatever sick thing he had planned next. Now he kept it, for his mum said it was convenient and she liked talking to him, no matter what he thought of her reasoning. He really thinks she keeps it around to nag him.<p>

So he was expecting his mother's voice as he pressed talk and it came to him as a totally unwanted surprise when he heard the gravel-like voice on the other line, surrounded by cackles and heaving.

"Time's up."

* * *

><p><strong>Ooooooooooh, what's gonna happen now? The suspense!<strong>

**Is time really up?**

**What's Duke going to do?**

** Will Rose find out about his haunted past? (idk about that, but you sure will!)**

**Will Ron kill Scorpius?**

**Who is Gretchen? Haley! JASON! AND WHO THE HELL IS EDUARDO?**

**jsdsjhhsddfdhgfhejdh see you next time. **


	6. Chapter 6

**My Stupid Fiancée**

* * *

><p>"What do you mean, 'Time's up'?" I whispered harshly into the reciever. Rose belting out the lyrics to some Muggle song she's been obsessed with strongly contradicted my tone, comically so. I glared back at the bathroom door.<p>

"Calm down, Scorp. Not really. I wouldn't do that with how much progress you're making. That desk job at Gringotts must be paying well." The man chuckled darkly. Scorpius narrowed his eyes at the phone.

"How'd you know about that. Oh bloody hell, never mind that, why in the name of all things Merlin are you calling me?" he hissed. He could almost see Duke rolling his eyes. Rose started in on the chorus.

"Gretchen wanted to speak to you." Duke said darkly. Everything he did was rather dark. Scorpius gulped. "Haley too."

"I don't think so."

"They heard you're getting married. Is that true?"

"How'd-"

"Julie Skeeter was right for once. Been tracking our ring for fourteen years but she was right for once." Duke said gruffly. "Rose Weasley? Daughter of two-thirds of the legendary Golden Trio? Did you not think the media wouldn't get their dirty little hands on this story? Does she know about your dirty little hands, Scorp?"

"Duke-"

"Do you tell her everything? Like you told Haley? Does she even know you Scorpius? Did she know what you were… a drug dealer extraordinaire, the mastermind behind all our plans?"

Scorpius said nothing. He swallowed as Rose cooed the words, hearing them from her place in the shower.

"It all seems pretty whirlwind to me. Do you even love her? Or are you just using her? Although I can't say I blame you. Shame, I could've used a pretty face like hers back in my glory days. Hell, I could use a pretty face like hers now." Scorpius's breath hitched and he found his voice.

"Don't even think about it," he said menacingly. His voice truly even scared him.

Duke looked at the phone in shock, of all things... "You're in love with her?"

"No! I mean, yes! I mean... what do you bloody care? Just leave her alone, alright? She's too good to be wrapped up in your shit-mess." Scorpius hissed and Duke wanted to laugh.

"You sure you don't love her Scorp? Maybe then you wouldn't mind if I came to the wedding then? Slip something a little funny in her drink? Lead her away? Never to be seen again that night. Until you find her high off her rocker in my room? Too bad I didn't get an invite to your engagement party." Duke knew he was treading on thin ice using what he did to Haley as a comparison to Rose. He could feel the rage penetrate all of Scorpius's natural thought process.

"Duke. Leave her alone." The boy-turned-man said in a controlled voice. "And her dad isn't a druggie, so you can't buy her in exchange for two dozen pounds of crack." He was using his failed deal with Gretchen's dad. Gretchen's dad sold her his daughter, promising she was of age and agreed to this. Scorp was the one who found out she was only sixteen and judging by the screams he heard before, she didn't agree to any of what was happening to her. Duke gnawed on his cigarette. Too bad.

Scorpius punched him in the jaw that day. Haley looked up from the place in his tub and laughed hysterically. He grinned, through the blood and pain. Scorpius had a conscience when he wasn't high. How lovely. Haley took another drag of her cigarette and smiled, a look of pure bliss blessing her face. His place suited her quite fine. On the outside, it looked like a broken down house, charmed to look better than it actually was. On the inside, it was dark, dusty, and filthy, filled with the rotting bodies and brains of drug-addicted nobodies.

Scorpius thought of this now, as the urge to kick his ass and his _own_ ass penetrated his thoughts. What would Beth have said? Beth was her age when she died of an overdose he provided. Beth was his best friend.

It was easy to get in. All you needed was one bad party, one idiot to pressure you, and it took one drag. Then you were hooked. And it was dangerous, but you didn't care. Nobody cared. And it was hard to get out, almost impossible.

Even though Duke said he had no interest in becoming some type of new Dark Lord, sometimes Scorpius already saw him as one, just a smaller version. He saw Duke as Voldemort, Haley as his Bellatrix, and he… he was his grandfather, and all he wanted now was a way out.

In all his father's attempts to better him than what he used to be, he had turned into the one thing so much worse than that. That's when he decided that he needed to get out, now. So he didn't show up one day. He threw out all his smokes, limiting himself to two a day, and not in a row. He was already losing interest in the white powder, but it was still hard to quit. He wore a rubber band on his wrist and snapped it every time he felt the urge. It only went away, for how brief, when he went to visit his best friend's grave, Beth Zabini was an urge-killer.

Then months later Duke had tried to contact him. He moved out of his flat and into a different one, changed his number, and helped himself, all on his own. And then Duke busted in again, his cronies holding him down and beating the living shit out of him. That's how he got the slightest of limps he had. And he had demanded his money.

Rose had noticed once, early in their fake relationship. No one else had. She asked him about it and he told her he dropped a book on his foot last week. She didn't really believe him, but it was plausible enough,

_Rose._

She wasn't going to end up like all the other women in his life, Gretchen… Haley… and he would see to it that she would never end up like Beth. And no, he didn't have to love her for this to happen. Couldn't he have one normal relationship with a woman, before it ended in tragedy? And if it ended in tragedy, couldn't it at least be to him?

Duke sighed. "Should I wish Gretchen a happy birthday for you? She turned eighteen. She's been of age for a year. Learned to keep her big mouth quiet for once."

Scorpius clutched his wand, in a way that scarily reminded him of Ron Weasley. Is this what the man was feeling earlier? Damn. "Bye."

"Over 6,000 Galleons isn't going to pay itself." Duke said, coughing heartily. Haley's deranged laugh followed and Scorpius rolled his eyes. She was crazy.

He hung up. Rose was still in the shower, singing her little heart out about teenage dreams. He took a shaky breath and stepped into the bathroom to tell her that he could never marry a pedophile. Fighting with Rose took his mind off things. Plus, she was practically his wife. He was allowed to do this.

Rose screeched as he opened the door and he couldn't help but laugh. She started tossing water and soap at him, yelling for him to get out and he laughed more, feeling lighter since the phone call happened. She gripped for her wand but pouted when she realized he had left it outside the shower. Scorpius sat on the counter watching her.

"You're a Grade A pervert," she moaned, crossing her arms.

"There really isn't much to see." He said without thinking. Rose's jaw dropped and her attack on him was more forceful than before. Scorpius realized what how his words could've been interpreted.

"Now, now, Rose, I meant that there's too much steam in this room and the glass doors are kind of… weirdly altered so, it would look like a blobbed swirl of freckly skin really."

"My grand-dad likes Muggle things; apparently glass doors are all the rage." She said quietly in explanation.

"Need help doing your back?" Scorpius teased and Rose squeaked indignantly, which caused Scorpius to chuckle.

"I was kidding, dear Rose. I would never touch a lady without her invitation." He said, rolling his eyes at her attempt to cover herself up. She bit her lip and Scorpius couldn't help but feel the tension stuff the room. It was suffocating.

"I'll see you downstairs." She whispered and Scorpius nodded, his mind finally off of Gretchen or Haley or Duke…

* * *

><p><strong>... so, yeah. Background on Scorpius. w00t.<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**My Stupid Fiance**

* * *

><p>"Rose! Get your butt down here before Hugo eats all of the good waffles!" Albus shouted. Fred let out a muffled cry of laughter, as he was trying to feed his son some strawberry applesauce. Kimberly was Muggleborn, and she loved introducing her son to the many Muggle foods Arthur has grown to love. Arthur stared at it meticulously, as he had asked Kimberly at least five time whether or not Muggles breed fruit.<p>

James and Roxanne were pouring syrup and butter on each other's waffles, laughing at the copius amounts James put on for his pregnant cousin.

It seemed plausible to him. _Strawberry applesauce_? Cherry tomatoes? Were tomatoes even a fruit? He, Kimberly, and Hermione have debated this many times. Molly rolled her eyes at him.

Hugo took Albus's comment well, eating his pancakes with only more gusto, rivaling Ron's. Fiona chuckled, wiping his face with a napkin before he could shovel another forkful of syrupy waffles in his mouth. He attempted to give her a sticky kiss and his son crinkled his nose and squealed 'Ew'.

Fleur sighed, drying her hands on Gabrielle's apron as she watched for Ryan or Vic or any of her grandchildren to come downstairs. Ron and Hermione came down the stairs, his hands around her waist and giggling. Bill followed closely, smiling, greeting Fleur by nuzzling his face in her neck. Molly and Arthur smiled fondly at their children, and Arthur caught her eye, with a crinkly grin. She kissed his cheek.

"Coming Al!" Rose shouted back. Ryan rushed down the stairs laughing, followed closely by Scorpius. Molly exited the stuffed kitchen to greet them. Scorpius had Ryan in a headlock and Ryan was laughing hard. She smiled widely the sight. Hermione shoved a part of a pancake in Ron's mouth as he stiffened and stared to glare. He chewed, pouting.

"Good morning, Mrs. Weasley." Scorpius said, releasing Ryan, who ambushed her into a hug. Molly smiled at him, and looked up at Scorpius. He was looking at her shyly. Scorpius saw her as the head of the Weasley's along with Arthur, and that terrified him. Arthur rarely grew angry, while apparently the whole family says he gets his stubborn and impulsive temper from her. Which Molly thinks is preposterous. She looked down at Ryan. "Ready to go wrestle pancakes away from your dad and your uncles?"

Ryan nodded eagerly and raced into the kitchen, Harry and Ginny following suit, looking suspiciously happy. Like satisfied cats. Molly chuckled and shook her head. Men were so silly.

"Scorpius, sit down, son. It will only be a second, and I have more waffles than Hugo and Ron could shovel down. Please?" she says, sitting down on the tattered couch. They didn't have the heart to replace more things in the Burrow, after the war. As war heroes, they could afford some new things now, and that was lovely, really it was. But honestly, she couldn't part with anything here. She could expand, of course. But retract, never.

Same with her family. Although with Fred, she had no choice. She refused to banish anyone from her family for whatever stupid thing they have done, because she couldn't stand another loss. And expanding was never a problem, most of the time. She welcomed the woman the men of her family saw fit to bring in, and Scorpius was no different. Except maybe his parts. Yes, that was the only difference.

Scorpius sat down next to her and he smiled stiffly at her. She was graying by then, and she probably looked wiser and scarier beyond her years. She didn't think she was that terrifying. Honestly.

"Now, Scorpius, am I a dragon? Because that would explain Charlie's fascination with them all. Calm down, boy, I'd kiss a Dementor before I hurt you." she chuckled and Scorpius's lips twitched up in a smile.

"Sorry... it's just... you all scare me." Scorpius said truthfully. "Even Rose, on occasions."

Molly laughed. "I like you boy. I value your honesty."

Scorpius almost cringed at that one. It would be so much easier if they would just... hate him. But alas, they had to be good people and not care about blood status or your last name or what various members of his family did to them. Bollocks.

"Now, use your honesty when I ask you this. What do you want with Rose?"

Scorpius was genuinely lost in the question. What did he want with Rose? Not why he loved her, which he didn't He couldn't stand the way she ate her Muggle chewing gum nosily with bubbles popping out every twelve seconds. No, he really counted her intervals. And he couldn't really understand the way she turned every inch of her room at Mol's house into a whirlwind of books, Muggle and magical. And he couldn't get the way she hated this and hated that and didn't want him to this, but she could tempt him blindly.

And yet, there was something endearing about it all. While he couldn't stand her habits, he could stand her. He could live with waking up with her everyday, the way she brews coffee for him and her, as it was already a ritual, the way she's picky and cleans after every little mess he or she makes. Or how she feeds his fish when he's never even asked her too. And it wasn't like she was an eyesore to look at.

Scorpius swallowed, getting his thoughts together to answer the woman. What he wanted with Rose. That was a question he could answer.

"I guess... I just want her partnership. She's a wonderful girl, Mrs. Weasley. She's smart and dedicated and trustworthy and while stubborn and quite picky at times... I think she's someone I could live with, because I'm definitely no better." he said quietly, mumbling into his lap, watching his hands fidget. Wasthis woman going to see right through him?

"Now, my dear boy, I'm just asking you this because Rosie's only been in love once. I don't know if she has told you... with Lorcan Scamander, she was. They were the dream couple, perfect really."

Scorpius's skin prickled, with a wave of annoyance flashing through his flesh. "If I may, can I ask why he isn't the one marrying her soon?"

Molly smiled. "He... was different. It was nothing wrong between them, and he did love her so, it's just... he is... a homosexual."

Scorpius bit his lip. Oh.

"But that's all water under the bridge now. Although she was hurt for a good while, and he went off to places like Spain and Mumbai, searching for creatures and their friendship was strained immensely and it all reminded Hermione of a Muggle show, Grace and Will, and she told us, it woild all be alright. After all, Hermione is smart but Rose was stubborn and hurt."

Scorpius sighed. "Well... I know I'm not gay so that won't be a problem. Even if I was, I do believe I could make an exception for Rose."

Molly laughed now, standing up. "My dear boy, I don't believe that's how it works."

She kissed his cheek quietly and stood up, leaving Scorpius there, the smell of syurp and the small almost undetectable metal taste of guilt in his mouth.

Rose bounded down the steps quickly with her cousin Victoire holding her hand and her husband Teddy behind her, laughing a bit. Scorpius's eyes flickered up to her face, which was smiling in a way he's never seen her. Rose spotted Scorpius and smiled, softly. Victoire released her hand quickly and grabbed at Roxanne, giggling at Scorpius's direction. Rose rolled her eyes at her and looked at him. He smiled back at her.

She offeres him her hand silently, and he steps forward and takes it, wrapping his fingers in the spaces between hers as they step forward. He sits down next to Albus as she goes up to the coffee maker and brews two cups. For him and her.

* * *

><p><strong>So, next chapter, I guess.. Ryan is going to talk to Scorpius about his Auntie Rose (Ryan is Fleur's niece) and Rose is going to talk to the Weasley girls about Scorpius. <strong>

**And I do plan on them visiting the Malfoy Manor soon. Prepare for that.**

**Sorry for the wait. :/**


	8. Chapter 8

**My Stupid Fiancée**

* * *

><p>"This is a stupid movie Rose."<p>

"Shut up will you? It's an American classic. Mum and I watched it more times than you have gelled blonde hair on your head."

"I don't gell my hair"

"And I'm not a Weasley."

"Well... you won't not be one yet anyway."

Rose stuck her hand in the popcorn, and stuffed her mouth, signaling the end of the discussion. Rose was currently in Scorpius's guest room because that was currently where the best TV's were. Or what her dad called: picture box-a-majings. She had brought her favorite movies, from her old collection in the basement. They had already watched _Free Willy_, and Scorpius did in fact tear up, no matter what he said. They were watching _Father of the Brid_e now, and she was laid down on his bed, and if she leaned a bit and he shifted his arm, just a bit... they could be cuddling. But that wasn't happening.

_"I used to think a wedding was a simple affair. Boy and girl meet, they fall in love, he buys a ring, she buys a dress, they say I do_.**"**

Rose sucked a kernel from her molar in thought. Scorpius looked down at her and swallowed.

_"I was wrong. That's getting married. A wedding is an entirely different proposition."_

Rose looked down at her popcorn. Scorpius felt the indecisiveness roll off her back and flow into his. He was compelled with the urge to comfort her in some way. Because he could see that she was envisioning her wedding... their wedding. It was a sham. A sham with a heart of gold, on her part, yes, but a sham. She was thinking of her own father, and how she was bringing up repressed war memories with her choice of men, and her family was so accepting, and she was deceiving them. She was thinking this. He could tell by the subtle way she bit her lip and her hand strayed in the popcorn bowl, with no goal of a buttery kernel in mind.

"Rose." He said and she looked at him then, and he tried to convey whatever message she wanted to hear right now in his eyes. He brought his hand to touch her arm, but she shrunk back.

"I'm... I'm going to get popcorn. Can you please put on _The Breakfast Club_ for me?" she says quietly exiting, without turning around.

_ "That's the greatest fear of all, because, then you lose her." _

"Shut up," he told the movie as he left the room for Rose's to replace it with John Hughes's classic. "That's a horrible reference. Rose is not my daughter."

* * *

><p>Rose raced to the kitchen, tears suddenly streaming down her face. Lights were off. She turned them off and screamed. Lo and behold, on the counter a crying Lily Scamander, drowning herself in peanut butter ice cream she bought just two days ago at Florian Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour. Lily looked up immediately, wiping her face of the make-up she hadn't bothered to take off yet. Rose, wiped at her eyes too, subconsciously.<p>

Rose and Lily didn't say anything. Rose walked over, Lily offered a spot and a spoon and Rose dug in.

They were silent until they both reached the bottom, and the peanut butter couldn't tune out the world.

"Why were you crying Lils?" Rose whispered, quietly, so quiet that it was hard for even her to register her words. Lily heard them though and she gulped, sighing unsteadily.

"Lys and I had a fight. I called him something stupid because he couldn't bring the kids tomorrow, like he said he would. I accused him of... of... cheating. I think he is Rose. He comes home late, he won't talk to me anymore... he's ignoring me, and the kids feel it too, it's this weird feeling in my gut but I know he's not 100% in it anymore." Lily sniffled. "He accused me of not having faith in him, and I said that I don't and he asked why and I was quiet for awhile but I said, because you haven't given me a reason to and then we started yelling, and he said he might not even come, and I told him to bloody fuck off, and he said... gladly. And he hung up on me."

Rose played these words in her head... gentle, always gentle, Lysander? Upset? With his picture perfect wife and family? How could this be?

Lily looked at her, sniffling. "I envy you, Rose. I really do. You and Scorpius... I don't know how to explain it... you and Scorpius, when you're not looking, and he looks at you, and I see how he feels about you, plainly written on his face, for the world to see. I don't think Lysander ever looked at me like that."

Rose looked down, she longed to tell the full story, to tell Lily everything. But Lily... not to Lily, she would never handle it secretly or maturely. So Rose shrugged, and tried to finally improvise something... anything in reply... how could she... he didn't... could never look at her like that.

"Why were you crying Rose?" Lily finally asked, curiously, as Rose garbled a sort of response.

Rose swallowed. "Cold feet, I guess. And the wedding is so far away."

Lily rubbed her cousin's back. "Come on Rose, I have more ice cream in my room. And to cure your cold feet, I have some hot fudge."

* * *

><p>Ryan knew he wasn't supposed to be in Rose's room. But it was important, he had a nightmare, and his <em>maman <em>and his _papa_ were still out to dinner with Auntie Fleur and Uncle Bill, Dom, and Louis. And Vic wasn't in her room, and he had no idea where Teddy's room was and he didn't trust anyone else with the minute details of his nightmare.

So he climbed down to the second floor, and found his way to Rose's room. Inside, he peeked, but he only saw a man. Scorpius. He turned around when he heard the door open, and grinned down at Ryan.

"Hey buddy. What are you doing up so late?" Scorpius smiled, as he tucked the DVD in the crook of his arm and bent down.

"_Je ne peux pas dormir_." Ryan mumbled, rubbing his eye, and allowing Scorpius to pick him up.

"Hmm?"

"_Cauchemar_." Ryan whispered. "Nightmare."

"Oh, a nightmare? You had one? Really?"

"_Oui_."

"Well, I'm having one right now."

"Really? What kind? Is there monsters? Am I in it?"

Scorpius began carrying Ryan back to his room, hoping Rose would be there to calm him down. "Yes. The worse kind. No monsters. And no. See, Rosie isn't feeling too hot."

"Is she sick? Louis is sick, did he make her sick?"

"No, buddy, I think I made her sad. Don't kill me, I didn't mean to."

Ryan climbed in his bed and laid down. He snuggled against Rose's stuffed penguin, Owen, and looked Scorpius over. "It's okay. I know."

Scorpius gulped. "Know what?"

"You love her. Do you love her?"

Scorpius was quiet. "Yeah buddy. I do." Scorpius played with the engagement ring on his finger. "I do."

"Then it's okay." Ryan drifted off to sleep then and Scorpius ran a subconscious hand through the boy's hair, and covered him up. He pulled back, after a few seconds, consciously and sighed.

* * *

><p>When Rose entered the room again, Judd Nelson was taunting Molly Ringwald on the muted screen, Ryan was suddenly here, and he and Scorpius were both asleep. Rose contemplated carrying Ryan back to his shared room with Anabella, Dom's daughter, and Vic and Teddy's kids: Madeline, Andrea, and Johnathon. She contemplated, just turning off the TV and leaving them be.<p>

But Rose climbed next to Scorpius, left the TV on, snuggled into him and fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>N: Hey... guys... um... <strong>

**Look, I just wanted to know if this is worth continuing and I hate updates with no chapters so I wrote one and hrvcgvfgrvfgrvfrf ScoRose feels good to wite about again~~~~~**


	9. Chapter 9

**My Stupid Fiance**

* * *

><p>Scorpius awoke to see Ryan gone, probably picked up and placed back to bed by Gabrielle, his mother. Fleur brings her to all important family gatherings, even if she wasn't a Weasley. Plus, Gabrielle is forever grateful to Harry and Ron... his soon-to-be father-in-law. Good gracious.<p>

He also awoke to Rose's face covered in his chest, hair splayed out like a cape, using half-the-stuffed-penguin, half-Scorpius's-arm as a pillow. Her eyes were shut firmly, she could sleep for days. A light whistling sound came from her noseand her lips parted slightly. Isn't this the way he had imagined her to sleep? He and Rose have never slept in the same bed together, unless they had to. Rose had a room of her own. She could have tended to Ryan and left. He pondered this.

Her eyes began to open sometime, he did not know when. All he remembered was that he had definitely been looking at her the whole time.

"Morning sunshine," he murmured and without thinking about it, bent down to kiss her forehead. Rose did not pull away and berate him for putting up the act behind closed doors. She sighed lowly.

Suddenly the doors weren't so closed. James Potter and Fred Weasley burst in, while a cool and calm Albus sauntered inn after them. They pulled apart and Rose's skin flared up. James covered his eyes and Fred whistled.

Al shrugged. "I told you she'd be here."

"Shut up. Gabrielle told you." Fred teased and Albus scoffed. "Go on, tell her."

"Rosie! You made the news!" James had to get out. "And you too, Scorp! It's on the TV right now and Mum has an article from the Daily Prophet all cut out and come on, come on!"

James ran downstairs again to join the whole family in watching. Being on the news isn't a rare occurence in this family actually (just last week, some gossip programme showed the paparazzi tracking down Roxanne and her boyfriend buying baby clothes), but Rose has always been the one to stray away from the limelight, letting the others bask in it. Rose groaned as Fred and Albus laughed after him. Scorpius patted her hand.

"How did they bloody find out already? Fucking leeches. But I guess 9 months is a good run." Rose complained, pulling on her Ballycastle Bats Quidditch sweatshirt. Scorpius detested her choice of team, but then again, wouldn't put it past Rose to just pick the shirt because of the scarlet bat on it that complimented her long red hair, which she was now pulling back into the messiest bun in history. But still.

Once she stopped, sighed, and looked over at him expectantly. He sighed, mocking her. He pulled out the his Appleby Arrows Quidditch sweatshirt, but instead of putting it over his head, he pulled the Bats sweatshirt off of Rose. She squeaked, incredulous, as he tossed it to the side and merely replaced her dainty little girl sweatshirt with his big and warmer one. He rolled up the sleeves for her, intent on his work. Finally he looked up and appreciated her.

Rose was annoyed at this point. He gave her a goofy grin as she rolled her eyes as if to say, 'typical'. His eyes caught hers. His smile fell slightly. Rose had no idea what feelings were doing to her right now, but she wished that he would sort of... kind of... lean. Before he could, her subconscious did it for her, reaching up on her tippy toes to brush her lips against his, reaching then slightly... slightly...

"ROSE! Come see you!" Hugo shouted, his tone implying that if she didn't comply, he would definitely go and get her. Rose and Scorpius blasted apart, as if a nuclear bomb had been placed between the two. She looked up at him almost shyly before croaking a"Coming!" to Hugo. Scorpius gestured to her, a nonverbal 'after you' being said.

Rose gulped and blushed a tell-tale red all over again, rushing downstairs. Scorpius bit back a tell-tale, at least for Albus, grin.

* * *

><p>"Julie Skeeter?" Rose said, as all of her family piled on the three couches in the living room surronding the TV. "Really?"<p>

"The granddaughter of Rita Skeeter herself." Arthur groaned. Molly patted his leg.

"She's always on the way for trouble, just like her grandmother." Molly commented bitterly. "The little bug. Can't a competent reporter do my little girl? Really? Might as well have old Rita in her senile state do your peice."

"Would be just as bad, I'm afraid. Made you hate Hermione once, remember Mum?" Ron said, grinning cheekily at his mother before his wife slapped his shoulder and his mother slapped the back of his head. Everyone snickered, as the commercials went on after a promise of the reveal of the next new hot couple. Rose groaned at how many people could have seen this already. This was a rerun.

Dominique sighed, annoyed. "Commercials? Really? Before this, we were watching 'er attempt at following an apparently major drug and pornography ring. I mean really. She 'ad no facts, says she's been trailing them for what 6 'ears?" She lay her head in Marc's shoulder. "Ridiculous."

Scorpius's blood ran cold. If... if... Julie Skeeter did, on the off-chance reveal Duke... he knew his old mentor would be dropping names left and right to get off jail time or just to ruin lives. He knew his name would be the first one Duke would speak. He knows the uproar this will cause. He swallows to wet his suddenly dry throat.

Albus looked at him. "Isn't that shitty? Not that it's likely to be true, but Merlin... what a lowlife."

Al had no idea about his involvement. They were friends after Hogwarts and after Duke, they met at Gringotts, where Al and he works.

It was funny. Even though there was about 6 billion of them at one time, he never noticed the Weasleys. His father had pointed Rose out at the train that first day and warned him about falling into trouble with the whole clan. So like the good boy he was, he steered clear. He was sorted into Slytherin, Al in Ravenclaw, and Rose in Gryffindor. It was particulary easy to avoid them. They did not seek him out because of his last name, although he did catch one of them looking at him thoughtfully. Never Rose. Rose... he doesn't even think she recognized him at the wedding. He didn't recognize her.

* * *

><p>After he got his heart to start beating, the pale woman with a fake nose and purple-ish lips came back on the screen. Rose gripped his hand.<p>

"Now, we know that we didn't see this one coming. Rose Weasley, daughter of two-thirds of the fabulous Golden Trio-"

Ron and Hermione gave a slight cheer. "That's us." Ron announced. "By the way." Harry chuckled, as Ginny and pratically everyone rolled her eyes goodnaturedly.

"-and Scorpius Malfoy, son of reformed bad boy Draco Malfoy, have been spotted together and looking rather cozy. Let's see if we can bring up some footage."

"Footage?" Rose moaned, as he groaned. The lady on the screen brought the image of them on a screen, going into muggle Starbucks. She groaned, as she remembered that day. They went to muggle Starbucks because there was no wizard Starbucks and coffee is life, for both of them. They had been arguing over whether or not to go to muggle Starbucks (him) or muggle Dunkin Donuts (her), and he had one. So he had been particularly happy. Too happy.

After parking the car, she slid out and slammed the door. Scorpius reached her quickly and pulled her into a lazy hug from behind, she remembers it as a thank you for letting him go to peeled his arms off her and grabbed his hand to propel her forward. Rose was laughing considerably hard... which subsided into what Rose recognized as horridly girlish giggles. She looked at Scorpius, embarassed. Were they always so comfortable around each other?

Well... she knew that wasn't true, because at one point she had truly given up on him and in the beginning, it was the most awkward thing they've both ever done. She honestly asks herself how they got through it, but a nagging little voice always answers it with the answer she's always been avoiding: together. They got through it together.

Lily looked at the screen in envy as Scorpius placed a hand on her waist as she orders, for him and for her. Lysander was supposed to be here by now. Obviously he wasn't coming, and withholding the kids from her for what she said. She knew it was horrible to call him those things, she knew she should have been patient, she knew she knew she knew, but she didn't care. She felt angry. She felt horrible, she wanted him to feel just as horrible, which is awful of her to do in the first place.

She suddenly felt why Louis almost never came to these things, family gatherings. At one point they all break into couples, and his girlfriend Gretchen went missing years ago, or ran off or... who knows. He's never recovered fully. He always calls out sick to these things. She suddenly understood her cousin after more than 20 years.

Rose was blushing hard as everyone started to take a dig about how cute she wasand they are and Ron Weasley feigned throwing up and everyone was laughing, except Rose who pretended to scowl and Scorpius, who smiled down at her. Lily did not laugh. She caught Lorcan's eye and realized that he had been watching her. He raised an eyebrow and she shrugged, looking back to the screen as they showed her Uncle Neville and his mum and her middle namesake, catching up with tea, on the screen.

* * *

><p>Late in the afternoon, that day, during all of the prep for the extended family, the doorbell chimed. She looked at the clock to see who it was, hoping it was Fred and Kimberly back with supplies to remove peanut butter ice cream from her carpet. The clock... oh the clock had grown outrageous. It had everyone Molly and her grandmother could fit on it and more, turning into somewhat of a grandfather clock. Suddenly arrows started to move... she checked to see whose arrow. But she heard her children before she saw them.<p>

"Can we please please have a cookie yet?" Lola's voice.

"Will there be ice cream? Can we have ice cream? Why didn't we stop for ice cream?" Leila's voice.

In the room beside her Lily heard Lorcan jumped up to greet, Lily hoped, his brother. But she stayed rock still. Lorcan entered her room seconds later, wih her daughters hanging off of him. They released him immediately and came to her, her children. Her loves. Kissing them, she nodded to their incessant chatterig and laughed at something Lo said.

"Where's Daddy?" she asked Leila and Lola.

Both shrugged.

"Who did you come with?"

"Gramma." Lola rubbed her eyes and Lily's heart sunk.

* * *

><p>Rose stood in her room and paced. Caroline had waddled in her room, urgently. She was beautiful, even with the swollen belly telling everyone in a five-mile radius that she was expecting. But her news was so not beautiful

"Guess who's coming?" she whispered, "To the gathering. You will never gues Rose, never."

"Auntie Muriel?" Dread shook through her. Her not-so-great great aunt came once a year. She already filled her quota 2 months ago. Rose did not attend.

"Lulu Zabini." Caroline hissed. It took a moment, aka Caroline explaining to her who the devil that was. And with that explanation fres in her mind, Rose shook her head. Scorpius's ex-girl at Hogwarts, she now knew. She never paid attention to him. Lulu Zabini? What was she coming for? Her dad did not mix with her parents and Scorpius... and and and... she was being irrational. It was Hogwarts. It was a log time ago. They broke up after graduation. It's okay. It's okay.

So whe she told him, him choking on his coffee and spitting it out wasn't the reaction she wanted. And the mystical way he said her name, in shock, afterwards was no better. He was at a loss of air, really, and she had no idea why. Sure they dated. Sure he had been close to her younger sister, Beth and their cousin Haley? So what? There was so much she didn't know. The thought struck her as odd. She thought she knew everything about Scorpius.

But as he excused himself and tripped up the stairs, she realized this is not the case.

* * *

><p><strong>Aw guys... you really want me to continue? Shucks. Thank you, all reviewers and readers. I promise to get some sort of schedule with you guys. I may update my A-Z fic too, if anyone cares. And to answer some really good questions:<strong>

**1. Ryan is Fleur's nephew. Gabrielle's son with a man she met on a train, years ago. I asked my friend who they wanted it to be and she said Dudley and I choked so I just can't give him a proper name like Marc, Dominique's husband. **

**2. Scorpius and Rose went to Hogswarts together but really steered clear of each other. They had really seperate lives during school. They were good little boys and girls**

**3. This is slightly AU, so I adjusted Louis's age to be younger than Lily. 20. I know, I apologize, because this makes no sense but I stated that Gretchen was 18, and Louis would be 20. I don't know if he'll be important or not but...**

**4. Beth is Lulu Zabini's younger sister. Beth died of an overdose of drugs Scorpius provided for an anonymous party. Lulu used to date Scorpius. She's coming because... *spoiler*. Gretchen is the same Gretchen that was dragged into the pornography ring in exchange for some crack for her dad, before she became of age. Haley is... well Haley. She's a pyschotich bitch in love with drugs, I mean, Duke.**

**5. Smut: yay or nay?**


	10. Chapter 10

**My Stupid Fiance**

* * *

><p>In all her years of being a Weasley, Rose has never seen this many people crowding the Burrow. Not even in the Sure, hair color varied throughout the years, since the inclusion of her Uncle Harry, Aunt Fleur, and her Aunt Angelina, but she thinks that this year was definitely the biggest and the ginger-iest.<p>

"So many gingers, so little time!" Her Aunt Luna and Lily's middle namesake, stage-whispered happily in her musical voice, draped over the shoulder of her Uncle Neville, and it was only about a half-hour into the event. She seemed to be the one designated to take Caroline and Roxanne's drinks for the night. Her Uncle Neville couldn't stop her, but he was definitely doing his best.

Rose passed her aunt in the garden, after giving her uncle a supporting nod and he gave her a 'thanks' look. Crookshanks, the old cat, purred at Rose, hiding next to a bush of wildflowers that Molly spent all week planting, almost blending in. Rose laughed and pet him. Suddenly a flurry of a woman came into her view.

Caroline rushed towards Rose, brushing a daffodil off her dress. "Rose, everyone keeps touching my stomach, they're blocking my view for you know, her!"

Rose rolled her eyes. "That's because when it comes to condoms, my brother is useless. And Lulu Zabini is just Lulu, we don't need to worry about her, right now, she might not even show up."

Caroline rolled her eyes now. "Are you kidding me? If Ginger Blinson from the Holyhead Harpies came back for my Albus, I would literally give birth on this floor and then use my baby to beat her up and you know what Rose, I think you should already be taking off your earrings and pulling out your wand and shoving it up her-"

Rose shushed her pregnant friend. "Ginger Blinson was a one-night-stand that happened when you guys broke up for a year. Just tell me where Scorpius is, by Merlin, woman. Calm down. Take a lozenge or... something."

"I don't want a lozenge." Caroline groaned as Albus gently grabbed her elbow to save him from the swarm of female cousins that were attacking him over the impending birth of his newer son. They were both soon sucked in the vortex and she was glad to at least have the pregnant ones to serve as a distraction from the relative newness of her and Scorpius's relationship. Many of their cousin's just found out about them, via Julie Skeeter but not all of them knew and it wasn't confirmed, and Scorpius for all she knew, hadn't come outside yet.

* * *

><p>There was a special section of hell for people like him. Shit, shit, shit.<p>

Lulu was coming, who knows what she had in store. God, oh god, oh god. Scorpius hadn't left his room since Albus came in, freaked out for twelve whole minutes, and Caroline burst in with a group of cousins, looking rather disheveled, and he felt it his duty to sacrifice himself to them for her.

How noble.

He looked outside the guest window, and swallowed. He spotted Rose and Lorcan, immediately off at the edge at the scene. A smile crept on his face before he even realized it. She had the dress she wore when they first kissed, midnight blue and flowy, even though no one knew that story. Rose never forgave herself for that first kiss. It was after she was done pretending for the first time. After Rose was forced to have dinner with Caroline and Albus with Scorpius for the very first time, and he was being infuriating all the night, mainly on purpose. One more comment on her dress sent her racing out of the booth, grabbing Caroline for the bathroom.

He had to basically beg her through the door to come out, and when she wouldn't he entered the girls room. She protested his entrance wholeheartedly, ignoring him and then yelling and ignoring as a ten-minute process. He couldn't help but laugh and that only made her angry until she yelled that she couldn't do this anymore. And she knew what she meant. When Al talked to him about Caroline, he always said that when Al screws up the only thing he can do is hold her.

So Scorpius had tugged on her arm. He pulled her close to him. Rose was crying. He felt like scum, and he definitely knew the feeling well. So he placed a hand under her chin, tracing her face over and over again. He leaned slowly enough just to make sure she knew what was happening. He pressed his lips to her softly, and quickly. Her hands found his neck, his hands found her hips, and their lips found each other again.

Rose had pulled herself away and cursed loudly as ever, stomping out of the bathroom. Which was good because people were beginning to riot.

She didn't leave him then, and he wasn't going to leave her now, he just decided.

* * *

><p>Lulu Zabini can only say one thing. Holy moley, Weasleys knew how to party. And that she wasn't the one who wanted her to be here herself. It was dark one night, and she was walking with her girlfriends and the next thing she remembers is a psychotic laugh that sounded like Haley and a man shoved a wand to her temple and now here she was. Walking into a place she did not want to be. Wearing a dress she did not want to put on. Against her will.<p>

She kept under the radar, hoping no one would recognise her. Which is silly because no one who ever paid attention to her at Hogwarts was here. Except Scorpius.

Ah, Scorpius. He was her little sister's best friend, he eventually dated her, was engaged to her cousin... he had taken her family for quite a spin. They'd grown up together. He'd been with them since Beth's birth, to Beth's death, and through Haley's strange disappearence. And yet... she couldn't help but blame him a bit. She knew what he would do behind the closed door of one of his buddy's dorms. Smoke. And Beth did it too, until she had too much one day. She was proud to say that she never tried it, and would never let Scorp get her into it. Haley couldn't and that made Lulu angry.

But she had loooong since gotten over that, and she wasn't here to get him back for that. She didn't want to be craning her neck to find Rose Weasley in a party she did not belong too. But the press of a wand to her temple... the laughter... Haley... and Beth...

* * *

><p><strong>Won't say anything more. Mwhahahhaha.<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**My Stupid Fiance**

* * *

><p>"Scorpius Malfoy, where have you been, I've been here all alone and I was just about to ask your and Al's friend Jason to dance." Rose said, way before Scorpius even thought of what to say to her. She didn't even turn around. It was scary. He grinned, and took her hand, twirling her. Rose rolled her eyes but allowed herself to be pressed against him, looking up at him considerably. And she was a tall girl.<p>

"You would never. You don't need publicity like that." Scorpius said. "I see you haven't been swallowed by cousins like Al and Caroline, or Trevor and Roxanne."

It was scary, she hadn't seen Roxanne all night. She saw a gaggle of cousins screaming "Roxie! Roxie! Roxie!" She could only imagine Rox's annoyance. She often threatened to curse and hex and blast people if they called her Roxie, but then the nickname of Rox was discovered. Then Trevor got away with a slip of Roxie and everyone started to integrate it sparingly. Having a mob repeat and chant it must be horrific. She felt the same way about the nickname Rosie.

She did see some of her cousin's dark skin and Trevor being pulled into a mix of aunts. She thought she saw a little black hair bobbing in a sea of gingers.

"Well, pregnancies top engagements. But don't worry, after those two pop soon and the wedding planning gets intense, we'll have heaps of phone calls and e-mails and Floos and owls-"

"...and don't you forget darling, the gifts and the money and the honeymoon with you and me and a hotel room-" Scorpius whispered teasingly into her ear and Rose allowed a small smile before threatening him.

"Don't you dare finish that sentence, Scorpius Malfoy or I will hex the bloody-"

"Care to dance, Rose?"

Outside of Hogwarts, Rose took dance classes, she was talented in ballet, she was exquisite in tap, but she shone when ballroom came into play. Rose paused dramatically, swishing her butterbeer around in her cup, and listening to the music. It was a slow song, it was something that her Grandma probably requested. Scorpius gave her a look after awhile so Rose placed her cup on a table, wiped her hands on her dress, and grabbed his hand again.

"I would love to." Rose said, wrapping her arms around his neck. Scorpius smiled at her and she smiled back.

They were completely oblivious that Lulu Zabini reached the place where they were just standing.

* * *

><p>"Haley!" a thin woman with a raspy voice said, "Make her dance! Go near Luna Scamander and Neville Schlongbottom, I want to hear what they're saying. You know how much I love them. And hate Hannah A-butt-head."<p>

"Rita! Shut up." another woman with a mouth full of popcorn said "Haaaaallleeeyyy! It's Dana! Make her dance with that charming bloke over there, over there the one with the fang earring. Bill... Bill... Bill Weasley! I don't see Phlegm Delawhore anywhere." Rita threw popcorn at Dana.

They were in the living room of the abandoned house Duke let them live in. Rita, Dana, and Keith were all his oldest workers and customers. Besides Scorpius though. But saying his name was very much like taboo at all times. Gretchen asked for him once and the screams they heard were way worse than the loud crying she proceeds to do at night.

They were watching Haley do mind control on her cousin, watching through Lulu's eyes on a screen. Keith settled between Dana and Rita.

"Did Lorcan Scamander find Lysander yet? I heard Lily Potter's gone stag. That bloke's quite an idiot."

Haley groaned at them. "Can you bloody idiots shut up while I try to work this? Why Duke left me in charge of this bloody wanking machine, I don't know but it tooks me hours and hours to even process how to move her left leg, and unless you fucking twats want to help me, you can sit and watch with your mouths shut and popcorn off the rug!" she ranted, glaring at them, the most menacing glare ever.

"Someone did not have their afternoon dose baby girl." Rita giggled suddenly and then they were all laughing, the same psychotic laugh.

* * *

><p>"So, it amused Vic and Dom and Louis to no end seeing my uncle Bill with his fang earrings." Rose was laughing as they hugged and swayed, hugged and swayed. "I see your ear is pierced."<p>

"I was a reckless child Rose. I once stole the wig right off a clown at a Muggle fair one day." Scorpius laughed and Rose giggled.

"Wait, you went to a Muggle fair? You? Pureblood, a Malfoy of the purest blood touched a Muggle fair?" Rose teased and Scorpius dropped his head into the crook of her neck, laughing.

"Dad, he moved out of Malfoy Manor after he got married, darling. Said it was too dark and depressing and he had my mom now and then it got mushy." Scorpius said, as he picked his head up.

"I remember that." A familiar voice said as it pushed a man out of the way, on her way to Scorpius. He was chilled. Lulu. Oh Lulu.

* * *

><p>"Oh my God, look at Sco- I mean, look at him! He's so... not pale! He has colour, doesn't he Rita? There's colour in his cheeks!" Dana yelled, cooing in a melted puddle of squeeing.<p>

"I've never seen him so happy, why is so happy? Oh look, at her, Merlin they're pratically making love with the eyes, Keith, Keith, look!" Rita shouted, popcorn flying out of her mouth. "Haley, hurry, hurry, be more witty! This is our only entertainment. The cable's out."

A pillow hit them all in the head promptly.

* * *

><p>"Excuse me, ma'am, are you Rose Weasley?" Lulu asked as Rose loosened her grip around Scorpius's neck. This did not go unnoticed. "Soon to be, Mrs. Malfoy?"<p>

Rose unwrapped her arms from Scorpius's neck and before she could cross her arm, he pulled on it and gripped her hand. His fingers played with hers, and knowing this was a nervous habit of his, she interlaced them firmly, calming him.

"Yes, and you are...?" Rose said curtly. Scorpius swallowed, looking anywhere but at Lulu.

"I just found out that my friend Scorp here is getting married... I just had to come by and give him a present. But the bad news is that I'm going to be out of own for the next year, and I know the wedding is soon... whirlwind... unlike his previous marriage, remember Scorp?"

Rose looked at him shocked. "Engagement." he said hardly. Rose squeezed his hand just as hard, and he winced.

"So, I have this envelope for Scorpius..." she picked an envelope from her purse, and handed it to Scorpius. He didn't reach for it, and Lulu pivoted and handed it to Rose. "...and this box for Rose." She picked up a small box from her purse, and also handed it to Rose.

Scorpius looked down at Rose's hand, the one he was holding for dear life.

Lulu looked Rose in the eye. "I hope you like them, you two." And then, in the ensuing silence. Rose saw a flash in her eyes. She saw terror. She saw fear. She saw pain.

And she was worried about what was in that box.


	12. Chapter 12

**My Stupid Fiance**

* * *

><p>Rose's eyebrows furrowed as Lulu retreated. Scorpius buried his head in her neck, mumbling about something or the other and apologizing for her. But Rose was more interested in Lulu's unsteady gait as she walked away. The wavering smile the girl had on her face suddenly seemed more and more wavering. Rose pulled Scorpius out of the crook of her neck and calmed him down, before opening her mouth to ask him a favor.<p>

"Scorp... can you please... check on her? Something didn't look right with her... just makes sure she like... doesn't Apparate drunk or whatever. I'll go put our gifts in my room, please? Please, Scorp?" Rose pleaded, pouting slightly. Without giving him room to object, she swiftly kissed his lips and departed quickly upstairs.

* * *

><p>Scorpius considered not doing it. But he sighed anyway, bucked up and followed the path where he heard Lulu's unsure clicks down the walkway. She was only a few feet ahead of him soon, moving slowly.<p>

"Lulu!" he called and she stopped, not turning around. Somewhere, deep in wizard London underground mobhouse, Haley cursed her luck while the three other onlookers in the room praised the suspense they were now witnessing in hushed tones.

Scorpius caught up to her and turned her around. A deer-caught-in-headlights look was etched on Lulu's face. Scorpius's own face muscles softened at this, and he let his hand draw itself to her cheek, familiarly.

"Hey? Lulu... it's just me... what's gotten into you?" Scorpius whispered, and Lulu looked down immediately, but Scorpius could already see the unsure and unsteady eyes she made at his term of endearment for her. A thought sprang in his head and he swallowed, hoping to force it down. No.

"Say... Lu... how about I make sure you get home safe? Tell me, what's your new address? Isn't it by where Beth's grave is?"

Lulu's mouth hung open and strangled noises moved through her lips, so she settled for a nod and looked down. Scorpius nodded along with her, feigning worry. His suspicions, although it seems like he was jumping to conclusions were confirmed. He gripped his wand, much like Rose does. Lulu's eyes steadied themselves on his wand hand.

"You forgot your address Lu? You know what else you forgot?" his voice was quiet, yet dangerous. "You hate to be called Lu."

* * *

><p>Rose scurried up the stairs quickly, avoiding any press she thought could be hiding in the bushes, any frenzied cousins, or anyone in between. She had to open that box, just to see what it was. Rose crashed into Scorpius's room, which was closer and hissed at the way the door jabbed her hip.<p>

She lay the letter on the bed, and carefully teared apart the box until she got to the root of it, and with a gasp she pulled out and revealed the most peculiar gift she would think someone like Lulu would give her...

Earrings. Beautiful red earrings that shone brightly in the moonlight, and matched her completely.

Why would she give the woman marrying her first love jewelry? And beautiful, exquisite jewelry at that? What was going on. She had no idea really. Rose was just glad that it wasn't a time bomb or a ransom note or someone's discarded ear. Rose placed the lovely pair of ruby earrings in the remains of the box and put the box on Scorpius's nightstand.

"Rose?" a man's voice called. Rose turned around, scared, and screamed.

* * *

><p><strong>Short, I know but I mean... I did only get one review last chapter, which could explain my month-long writer's block.<strong>

**I'm going smutty next chapter. Just FYI.**


	13. Chapter 13

**My Stupid Fiance**

**AN: In this chapter, we're going deeper into Rose's pysche a bit. It helps if you understand that Rose was in a reaaaally bad place after she and Lorcan broke up and her addiction to coffee helped her get through her addiction to... something else. As with Scorpius. But you all know that he was addicted to drugs. \o/**

**BTW ITALICIC PARAGRAPHS ARE FLASHBACKS AND NOT ITALIC WORDS OR SENTENCES, I AD TO SPECIFY THAT ONCE AND THAT'S WIERD BUT **

* * *

><p>The next morning, Rose was giggling as she ran away from her cousin Dominique, leaping over a plethora of passed out-drunk bodies.<p>

"Rosie! Come here, I need to know what happened with Lulu!" Dominique laughed and Rose laughed as she turned the corner to the guest hallway. She was very much faster in her pajama shorts than Dominique in her long silky slip and she darted into Scorpius's room, opening the door quickly and locking it. She laughed at Dominique's attempts as opening it.

Suddenly, strong hands darted towards her waist, hands she recognized and she laughed as they pressed themselves all over her, running down her hips to her legs, back up to her chest, and then underneath her chin, leaning her forward to kiss him, impossibly slowly and Rose let out a sigh after the last one he planted on her lips, as he reached out to her jawline, her neck, and her collarbone. By then, she knew Dom had left with a cheeky smile on her face.

"What has gotten into you?" Rose panted and partially moaned, quietly.

Scorpius brought his head back up to hers, resting his forehead against hers. "I missed you last night..." Rose gave him a look. "...and I opened the envelope from Lulu. 2,000 or something pounds in a check, Rose!" He kissed her furiously. "Whatever that's equal in Galleons, I don't even care. I'm just... so happy" She tried to scream in excitement but Scorpius kissed her again, slowly and this time she felt his tongue slip in, lightly and gently, too gently it seems because it appeared there almost without her noticing. But once she did, he pressed it urgently against hers in happiness and Rose smiled against his warm lips.

He trailed his lips feverishly back down her neck, leaving one or two hickeys for sure, not answering any of her ill-timed questions of what happened to Lulu and why she would give them all that money and Rose wanted to ask him about the earrings on his nightstand- but finally he shut her up by the placement of a searing open mouthed kiss on her pulse point. Rose sighed loudly, and bit her bottom lip to contain the noise. His hands traveled down to her knees which were beginning to buckle, and quickly gave out under his strong hands. He grabbed her legs, and pulled them around his waist. Rose crossed her ankles behind his back, and he let her hands muss up his hair.

He slipped his hands under her pajama shirt and the cold air hit her heated skin pleasantly. His rough hands met her smooth skin in another stark contrast and Rose suddenly grew very self-conscious. Sometimes, she thinks she let herself go since she and Scorpius became a team. She was... bigger than she used to be and she wasn't as naturally and or genetically fit as Dom or Vic (never was, never will be), as petite as Lily who was barely 5 feet tall (again, never), nor as "toned from years of Quidditch" like Roxanne and Caroline (but that doesn't matter now, because they're pregnant). In fact, she, Molly, and Lucy now all fit under the same category as curvier than most of the family. It was all the coffee she had begun to drink and food she had begun to eat, as a replacement for the liquor- and only liquor she used to down like Niagara Falls. But no one needs to know about any of that.

Rose snaked her hands down to where Scorpius's was, almost removing them, but he quickly had both of her arms back against the door as he kissed her, this time way more harshly and needier than all of the other times. More desperate than any of the other times in history he's ever kissed her. And she knows he could kiss her harder. And what she knows is that it must be a sin for him to kiss her like this and for her to enjoy it so much, to feel heat pooling in her legs, and her fingers curl in his hair.

Rose understood or she tried to, as a man who could get sex whenever he wanted, waiting around for Rose for almost a year must have seemed... horrible. When he went out, he knew he could get any broad he wanted but he didn't utilize his powers. And they were never really going to have sex, at all. This prospect must have seemed bleak. And now he was getting a taste of the forbidden fruit, Scorpius would not let her insecurities stop him. Reaching her ear, he panted "Say no if you want me to stop right now. I'll respect that." His voice was husky and low, and it cut through her deeply... she moaned at hearing it. And she felt his smirk against his cheek, he was proud of himself.

The word formed on her lips and died on her tongue once he saw the way he looked at her, his eyes were heavenly dark and filled with lust. And it was for her, Rose Weasley of all people, so the word she pushed out of her lips wasn't no, it was a weak and begging "Please."

That was the word he needed to hear. And suddenly, he was everywhere, his hands pressing against her arms on the door, his lips frantically connecting with her collarbone again, and his hands rolling up her shirt and soon it was off, over her head and somewhere far far away. She was before him in only her black sports bra, the one she likes to sleep in and nothing to drool over. His eyes still flashed and his fingers traced the outline of her bra, and Rose almost felt like crying because _why haven't they ever done this before_. His lips dived forward, and he kissed above them, in a way Lorcan never did, and he traveled downwards, veering right with his heavenly lips and mouth and his _tongue_ and then cupping left with his fingers squeezing and kneading, in a way Rose knows Lorcan would never do. She was letting out embarrassing sighs and moans as his tongue worked magic and his fingers rolled her nipples between his fingers. She let out a scream as he pinched her gently.

* * *

><p><em>Scorpius turned his head towards the party, where all sorts of screams of laughter were happening. But, he had heard a scream, a terrified scream that sounded distinctly like Rose and it worried him... because if Duke could send someone to Polyjuice or mind control Lulu... who else could he have possibly sent. Corey gave him a look as his shaky hands checked the unconscious Lulu for permenant damage.<em>

_"Christ, Scorp, what you blast her with?" The man's shaky hands left the girl as Scorpius kept his head poised towards the backyard. Was that Rose? It... it sounded like Rose... Scorpius blinked back towards Corey, who had already began to shoulder Lulu's body on her back, waiting for his answer. Scorpius shruged._

_"She grabbed her wand, I disarmed her and then I stunned her, she fell backwards and probably hit a soccer ball that one of the kids kicked pass the Age Line and couldn't get."_

_"What?"_

_"Oh there's a roped-off section for all the kids under 17 here and they were playing some Muggle sport- soccer or futball or whatever and the ball's right there, see? I think she hit her head on that. And the potion they used is something you tried to develop I think, a cross between Imperio and Polyjuice... it's mind control or something."_

_"Oh, that's reassuring. I thought it was a rock or something." Corey's laugh turned into a wheeze and Scorpius smiled at his old partner. He got out before he did, and it was hard for him to quit and his hands and laugh would never be the same. He was lucky though, he owed nothing because he's been saving up to leave since Duke Crucio-ed a man's daughter in front of him at least 16 times and Corey was sent to nurse her to health, to prepare for the same life of prostitution that Gretchen had faced, and she died in his arms._

_The memory alerted Scorpius, which reminded him of the scream he had heard. Rose. Suddenly, he was sure it was Rose and dread set upon him. He patted Corey's back, slowly. "I have to go." he said urgently, running back to the house, his wand gripped in his hands_

* * *

><p>"Oh my god." Rose pretty much cooes as Scorpius cupped her ass, squeezing it. She interlaced her fingers behind his neck and pulled him up towards her lips, she couldn't take his mouth on her chest and his hands down there and Scorpius just couldn't bloody take it and it was getting too hot in this room, and it felt like the summer outside was creeping in the cold house. It was only cold because the pregnant women claimed it was too hot and now Rose not only understood, but was experiencing what they were complaining about, only in a totally different way.<p>

"I'm right here." Scorpius whispers in her ear, and Rose was about to laugh at how much of a dork he is but he began licking the outside of it and Rose couldn't breathe for a second, because if she died this way, than everything would be perfect. She brought her lips down to Scorpius's neck and bit down on his neck, he groaned above her and squeezed her ass again, particularly hard. Rose began to realize that for all the pleasure she denied him over the past 9 months, she could pay him back now.

* * *

><p>She captured his lips this time, urgently and passionately but he would never let him overtake him. At least not yet. He was holding on to the chance that they might actually go all the way or at least to third base, and right now he didn't care whether or not it was at her grandparent's house or on TV, he just wanted her to scream and moan and groan and twitch, underneath him and because of him, right here and right now because for almost 34th of the year he's been celibate. He hasn't been celibate for a girl for longer than one month, and Rose better feel fucking special.

She was making the most delicious noises, against the door of his guest room, as he drove his lips over to the other side of her neck and throat, trying to get just as many hickeys there than on the other side. His hands reached for her breasts and when he actually caught them, she let out a purr... like some sort of kitten... a sex kitten made for him to ravish...

He was getting too carried away, and with the 9 month build up, carried away wouldn't get him anywhere near third base. Rose was restless now, and untamed, and she was knocking her hands against the door, to measure out the pleasure and the pain. She was particularly loud and he didn't care if the whole house heard them because he listened to at least 8 couples above, around, and near him go at it and no one was messing this up. He sucked Rose's tongue into his mouth and she moaned, loud, so loud he would almost call it her first scream of pleasure during this thing they were doing. And he knew everyone could hear it. She did too. It was suddenly what she was aiming for.

* * *

><p><em>"Rosie!" Ron hushed, and he stepped closer to his wand-wielding daughter.<em>

_"Oh my God, Dad." Rose sighed, smiling. "It's just you."_

_"Who'd you think it would be? I need to get my Wizard cards, your cousins are quite willing to make an exchange. And I saw you disappear into... Scorpius's room." Ron's eyes flashed and Rose rolled her eyes._

_"Daddy!"_

_"Oh, come off it Rose, I've heard you and Lorcan plenty of times, I know you're not a virgin. All the soft sighs and unintelligible noises... I'm surprised I haven't heard the same if not more from you and this one." Ron Weasley looked almost sick at the thought. Rose blinked at him. "I'm just saying Rose. I'm just saying."_

_"I thought you already got that out of your system, hating him." Rose whispered, biting her lip softly, sounding very much like a vulnerable and naive little girl in front of her daddy. Ron snorted._

_"Rosie..., I only promised your mother that I'd be civil to him. For this trip. I have plenty of time to make sure you realize the dramatic measures you're taking. Sure, your house was robbed, your stuff is still gone, and you were mad at your mother for pressuring you into domestic life, I understand why you would want to punish us, but anybody but him would've worked so much better."_

_Rose's mouth dropped down in shock. "Are you kidding me? I love him Daddy! He's... He's not a statement, he's a man that I want to marry." The lie was rolling too smooth on her tongue. And even though what her father thought wasn't the truth, it was as good as. Rose was now looking in hindsight and she saw everything her father saw, and it wasn't enough. She thought that by her mother's fierce protection of them, that they were safe. They reverted to their day to day routine. It wasn't enough._

_Ron shook his head. "I don't know, Rose."_

_Rose groaned, rage building up at her. "Why doesn't Mum have a problem with this? Huh? Why is it always you? Why can't you just... why don't you want me to be happy?" Rose was beginning to yell now and Ron tried to shush her, but ended up almost yelling himself._

_"You don't think this kills your mother? To look at her daughter, her own flesh and blood, look into the same eyes of the flesh and blood of the woman who tortured her and the man who taunted her endlessly for at least 6 years, constantly and nonstop, Rose, it kills her. But she's never been vocal about discomfort, and she wants what you delude yourself to be happy. It's killing her, Rose."_

_Rose was yelling now. "Great, now I have both of my parents protesting the only thing that has ever made me truly happy in a lomg time. You don't understand how depressed I was after Lorcan, I could barely eat or do my job, and then I got robbed and... and... I was so unhappy, even in the beginning of our relationship. He's the only thing that kept me going."_

_A flashback dawned on Rose._

_"Oh, okay, Rose, so you'll die without him. How is this not being melodramatic?" Ron rolled his eyes._

_"Because it's true." Rose whispered, stormed downstairs, and no one saw her for the rest of the night, drowning in a bottle of something Muggles call vodka, who she could possible have as her new best friend._

* * *

><p>She almost cried when his arms gathered hers and his fingers declawed hers from the wooden door and interlaced them together, before cradling her in him embrace, lips attached, as he tried to tell her something with this one kiss. He hadn't held her like this... really held her like this in a long time. She remembered.<p>

_Scorpius finding her after a fight they had, only two weeks after their first kiss, in her empty and robbed house, drowning in a bottle of firewhisky and sleeping pills. They had a fight about Rose's high interest in white liquor, as well as coffee, a combination that made her smell like his grandfather and grandmother on his mom's side and she was very drunk at the tie so all she could do was yell back in frustration and then run. So when he figured out where she would go and barged into her house, Rose was drowning her feelings in liquor. Scorpius slapped the bottle out of her hand and she hats to say it, she punched him in the face. His nose was bleeding profusely and the blood had made her dizzy... along with the caffeine and alcohol. _

_So dizzy, she almost threw up but then passed out. He had yelled at her at first, but after he realized that she was really in danger of dying, he had held her and he had helped her. He nursed back to health. It was what made her finally decide to trust him with everything, even her life, even after their kiss. They never told anybody, and she's not even sure he remembered._

But like she said, she remembered even if he didn't. So he deserved her, all of her, and sure... her intentions may be or may not be shady but it wasn't like this whole arrangement was sunny side up. Rose took her hands and trailed them from his hair to his face... down to his neck, where she marked him much better than she thought... his chest, down to his waist, and there... she touched him. He hissed and she kissed the sound away.

When she released him, she looked at him very seriously, opened her mouth, and whispered to him urgently... "Now."

* * *

><p><strong>I said smutty~<strong>


	14. Chapter 14

**My Stupid Fiancée**

* * *

><p>"Where's Rose?" Al muttered sleepily, rubbing one of his eyes as Caroline kissed his cheek. Dominique and Victoire began to giggle profusely, Roxanne and Kimberly were laughing loudly, Molly and Lucy were hiding smiles behind their hands, and Lily and Caroline tried to shush them. Al was severely confused.<p>

"What?" he said, but Caroline was the only one who acknowledged his second question, giving him a slight shake of the head as Fred, with his son asleep in his arms, and James, holding his goddaughter. Al looked at them, questioningly. "Do you know where Rose is?"

James shook his head at his brother and placed his goddaughter in Dominique's arms. Hugo stormed down the stairs with Fiona trailing lightly behind him, and she immediately rushed to a giggling Lily and whispered in her ear. Hugo slammed a pancake on his plate, angry/

"Nooooo, haven't seen her since last night." Fred said, rocking Jonah in his arms, eyes trained on his son. Kimberly smiled at them, before the urge to talk bubbled up inside of her. "Gee, Al soory we couldn't help you but, um.. have you seen Scorpius?"

James caught on first, spitting out the apple juice he had began to take a drink of, all over Al. Sputtering, coughing, and almost choking, it took Lily, Dominique, and Lucy to hold him back from racing up the stairs.

"He's not fucking my cousin or so help me God-"James was going on and on and basically seething, foaming at the mouth, so his wife Bonnie slapped him promptly. James squeaked embarrassingly like a five year old girl before holding his cheek, and wounded pride in his hands. Fred was against the wall, beside himself with laughter before Kimberly raised her wand and he quickly quieted.

"They're not fucking!" she said plainly, as he straightened and cradled his cheek. "They're making love and it's beautiful and I remember that the first time you brought me here, you and I did it everywhere so be quiet." Hugo had his head in Fiona's arms, as he had heard a moan or two coming from his sister and was feeling tramatized. So he groaned when Bonnie added that to the mix.

"Boys, leave them alone and eat. I want to tease Rosie later." Caroline said, shoving a sausage in Albus's and Fred's mouths.

* * *

><p>"Rose..." Scorpius looked up at her. "When you say now..." His eyes had lit up when she said the word, he was just clarifying because, he was excited and this was exciting and he wanted to make absolutely sure she wasn't teasing him, because he wouldn't be able to handle that. "...you mean... that you want me to...us to..."<p>

Rose rolled her eyes at him becoming unhinged at her simple request. She reached down and touched him, yet again, but this time she slowly wrapped her fingers around the length of him and squeezed. He cursed rather loudly, and bucked against her hand accidentally, dropping his head into his favorite place: where her neck met her shoulder. Rose smiled deviously at him as he pried her fingers off him, and using her ass for leverage, he pushed her off the door and almost threw her on his bed like some type of caveman who just hit her with a rock or something. Maybe he was about to brand his name into her leg, and she knows its wrong but the idea of that almost made her moan under him.

"Don't fucking tease me Rose." And he was growling, his voice was dark and low and Rose sighed an incoherent apology as he began kissing down her stomach furiously and almost as rough as she craved it. Her hands crawled into his hair and pulled. He understood the message. His hands crept towards her shorts, and crept into the hem. With each kiss he planted, he pulled the fabric lower and lower until her underwear was revealed and his lips reached her, above her underwear and she sighed shakily.

He looked up at Rose, and his eyes showed so much want for her... so much pent up desire that Rose almost cried out when he slipped her underwear down, hanging around her knees to join her shorts. And suddenly she felt his finger down there, and she's panting even before it's poised to stroke and then...when it actually happens, Rose is actually pulling his hair even harder, bucking against his one finger embarrassingly. Scorpius couldn't tear his eyes away from her, her tightly-closed eyes, the lip that she was biting, and the way she was completely lost inside the pleasure he was giving her. The idea of that spurred him on, she was like this, because of what he was doing. At the thought, a smirk slipped onto his face and while his fingers were still inside of her, he reached up and kissed Rose's lips urgently. She barely responded to him, because she was busy trying not to blow her top. He didn't make that easy... he snuck another finger inside of her and she was gasping now, and the grip she had on his hair was hurting, in a way that made him harden beneath her.

She whimpered at that feeling as much as the feeling of his fingers going in and out of her relentlessly. She was seeing stars and shapes and he was kissing her stomach more now, and it wasn't fair because she was about to really come right at this minute, about to die on this bed without him actually...doing her like she fucking wanted.

As if he could read her mind, his hands slowed and stopped. He brought the fingers he had just used to violate her out from between her legs. She looked at him slightly before she looked at the fingers. She took the hand, and guided the fingers into her mouth for a reason she couldn't explain. She tasted herself, quite bitter tasting and not sweet at all, like her male cousins so vividly describe. No wonder Lorcan never wanted anything to do with this. And to be honest, when she was younger, neither did she. Until now. Now she was enjoying this for all its worth. Scorpius too. He looked like he was about to finish himself off right then and there as she bobbed her head against his fingers. He looked almost in pain as she released his fingers slowly from her mouth, and he was straining against his boxers more than ever, and she felt him on her thigh. He was becoming impatient and aggressive and Rose liked it.

He teared her shorts down and her underwear too, for all that was worth. And suddenly, it seemed like being naked in front of each other wasn't enough. She wrapped her arms around him quickly as he hovered above her. She kept staring at him... his... his... well, you all know what she's talking about. He caught her eye's direction, and smirked, before kissing her deeply. He thrust very slowly, letting her adjust to someone entering her for two years, and he wasn't even halfway into her but Rose was on the edge already and let out a loud moan.

It was bubbling under her tongue this whole time and was prepared to slip out, but she was restraining it. But it was too late, this moan sounded like something other than an unintelligible mess of pleasure, it sounded dangerously like his name. And he heard it. That was what she was afraid of, oh God. Scorpius's eyes darkened and his smirk slipped on his face again, and he thrust into her again, with much more vigor. Suddenly he was all over her neck, reaching up to whisper in her ear.

"Rose...Rose...say it again." he whispered, huskily and it sent shivers down her spine. She still managed to shake her head, defying him, and his blue eyes seemed black now. She knew she was in for it, if only her stupid mouth had better control. He thrust even harder into her, bringing her legs around his waist and she cried out relentlessly many times, but nothing close to his name. He was frustrated, she could tell in her voice when he whispered more to himself than to her..."Merlin, you're so tight." He licked the shell of her ear, and she basically purred, crushing her arms around his neck. He was doing it perfectly, gripping on her legs and thrusting in an e

"Rose Weasley...say my name right now or this..." he slowed his hips to an almost complete stop. Rose was enraged and almost felt like crying. "stops."

"Never." Rose hissed and he tilted his head to the side, looking at her with an amused face while still daring her to challenge him. She rolled her eyes, but she needed relief and was beginning to feel nervous. She needed him to finish, she needed to come, and she knew he needed to come, but he was showing remarkable control. But she saw in his eyes, a feral glint. Rose bit her lip tenderly and rolled against him herself. His eyes shut and he growled, an actual growl, one that she thinks even her Uncle Bill would be afraid of. She did it again and he gripped her legs tightly, breath hitching, eyes closed. She thrust against him harder and harder until he knew he couldn't take it. His eyes snapped open and the dangerous glint was magnified.

He gripped her hips and he thrust into her harder, and she moaned loudly. He was hitting everything in all the right places and his hands were travelling everywhere and he was kissing her breasts again and yet, it still wasn't enough. He was always almost rough enough, almost everything. She knew what she had to do. She wrapped her arms around his neck again, and brought her mouth to his lips. She bit the lobe, hard, and he growled again, thrusting into her again and she moaned...

"Scorpius..."

He was on her like never before, taking her hands and pinning her deeper into the mattress, trying to fuck her into it. His nails were piercing her wrists and she wrapped her legs around him, and he was deeper than ever. He was kissing her breasts, sucking anything of them that he could in his mouth violently and his name was spurring him on, dripping from her mouth like he forgot it and she wanted to remind him. The strange thing was is that she never took her eyes off him. Everything was him, and the touch of him awakened all other 4 of her senses. She could only hear his growls and groans and moans and pants and him whispering words, dirty words in her poor sensitive ear. All she could see was his back muscles flex and sweat shine off his back. Everything she smelled was his musky scent and it enveloped her happily. She could even taste him in the back of her throat, which was mangled with hickeys and emitting pathetic whimpers by the way.

It was building, oh Merlin, she was going to come right here and right now and_ loudly_. She could tell by the even more frenzied way he was fucking her, he was going to follow her. She rolled her hips desperately against his and her eyes rolled back in her head. He was growling at her and finally had to bring one of her legs over his shoulder, and she wailed his name with pleasure on the first thrust as he reached her special spot. And then she was done, she was spent. He thrust in her a little more before he let out a groan, and came, collapsing against her sweaty and panting body.

He looked deep and almost invasively into her eyes, probably still inside her but whatever, before he growled one single word.

"Mine."

* * *

><p>"You know, if she left those earrings out of the box, we would have gotten a Scorose sex tape, and with that money we wouldn't even need to chase him." Haley said, a smirk on her face. "It would be worth the money. He fucks like a god."<p>

Duke rolled his eyes. He was still upset with her for losing Lulu's body to Corey, who was probably developing an anti-potion and nursing her to health like he was made to. But he didn't punish her too badly, for she did the job. Deliver the special earrings to Rose and the letter to Scorpius. But the very thought out of his favor drove Haley wild on the inside. But she did the job. It was okay. Or that's what she told herself.

With those earrings, he could hear everything withing a measly 3 feet but see things for up to 30.

When they were out of the box, at least.

* * *

><p>"My, my, my..." Kimberly marveled as Rose came down to the living room, a full hour later, ravished an inch into her life. Her hair was a holy mess, her throat and neck and shoulders were all bruised, she was moving her mouth was red and swollen, and she thinks her mouth may be bleeding a bit. But she still smiled at her girlfriends as she slowly, she had to be slow, made her way to the kitchen. They all waited a second, before squealing like madwomen and following Rose.<p>

Rose grinned at them and laughed, trying to answer their questions, before they all heard Fiona yelling outside.

"What are you doing to him! Hugo, put him down!"Bonnie gasped and Kimberly swore, rather loudly. Roxanne and Lily's eyes widened. Rose figured it out only a little after them as Bonnie and Kim rushed to the front lawn, wands drawn. Oh dear god. She heard yelling and, because she had to be slow, she only got to hear the end of it.

"James! You better put Scorpius down right this instant!" she heard Bonnie scolding. Rose tried to rush toward her, but Lily held Rose back, and shushed her, pointing up. James and Fred were holding their wands up to a window, where Scorpius was dangling, asleep, even in mortal danger (she really wore him out). Rose squeaked, and held her wand up to him, trying to settle him on her balcony, James and Fred's magic overriding hers. Bonnie had her wand raised to James, but he looked torn.

Fred, however, looked terrified. Kimberly's voice was quiet and beyond scary when mad, and she was whispering to her fiance from the steps but he still heard her. "Fred Lee Weasley, I'll fucking hex you into the ground if you don't put that man down. Do you remember what happened to you at my house after my brothers overheard us? It will happen again, to you and you will not like it." Her wand was twirling in her hand and Fred's arm shot down easily, abandoning James. Rose saw him lower his wand, and Scorpius was settled on her balcony. Rose sighed.

"Oh my god." Roxanne whimpered. Rose looked to her. In all the excitement, Rox must have... peed herself? "Trevor!" she screeched. Fred's eyes widened and he rushed to his sister's side. The man she called for appeared from the backyard, with Jonah on his head, but one look at Roxanne had Jonah on the ground and Trevor running for her. Rose gasped.

"Aunt Angelina! Uncle George!"

"Moooooommm!"

"Breathe through it Rox, breathe through it."

"Shut up Trevor!"

"Why am I on Rose's balcony!"

"Merlin, someone call the hospital."

_"Oh my god this fucking hurts."_

* * *

><p><em><em>**Oh hey.**


	15. Chapter 15

**My Stupid Fiance****  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"They're not here!" Lucy was shrieking from inside, Scorpius right beside her. "They're not here, I just looked at the clock and we just found a note from Gran in her room, they went to visit Uncle Charlie for the day!" Lucy was beginning to hyperventilate now, wobbling a bit, and Scorpius reached a hand out to steady her. Roxanne yelled again, clutching Trevor's hand in her own desperately while yelling obscene things at him. Then she reverted to hysterical weeping, pleading with him not to leave her. Fred was the one who held his sister up mostly, his eyes looked pleadingly to his wife's and she nodded curtly.<p>

Kimberly clapped her hands. "Okay, Fiona, Lucy, and Molly, go call the hospital. And if they can't get us there, go there and bring a midwife or a healer. Anyone." The three of them raced off, and Rose heard two impatient calls made before a loud crack. Kimberly swallowed. She made eye contact with Trevor, who looked scared beyond belief, yet excited as he stroked Roxanne's hair and told her that he's always going to be there.

James raised his hand and Kimberly rolled his eyes.

"You are not going to Floo or Apparate a woman in labor, you can cause all kinds of defects." Kimberly said, and James's hand lowered. Lily began to motion to Trevor and Fred, telling them to carry Roxanne inside the living room. Rose followed blindly and Scorpius followed her.

"Dom, Vic, Bonnie, Lily, and I are going to look for Angelina and Molly. The rest of you, just please help Roxy." Fred's wife finished, as the girls around her apparated away. Caroline knelt down to Roxanne's side on the couch and spoke softly to her, before Al made her sit down next to Rox and try to stay still before the excitement broke her water too. He literally would have chained her if he could, but she refused to not be part of Roxanne's birthing process. They really bonded over being the only pregnant women in here. James swallowed.

"Does she realize that... besides Rose, she left all the men alone here to deal with this?" James murmured, suddenly shaking a bit and Fred cursed. Roxanne yelled a little louder this time, wailing as if she felt what James was saying. Rose felt tears prick her eyes. Fred bent his forehead to Roxanne's.

"I can't watch this." she heard Scorpius say quietly and then she saw him whisper to Fred and Trevor. Lorcan suddenly appeared besides her, and Rose clutched his upper arm, trying to gain her thoughts.

"What is he doing?" Lorcan asked her suddenly, hand on her shoulder. Rose shrugged, as Trevor and Fred began to lift Roxanne upstairs, very carefully. Everyone, except Al and Caroline, began to follow in a crowd, and Rose looked back to Lorcan. "I have no idea."

* * *

><p>"Put her in her bed, place these pillows under her, she has to get comfortable. Are you comfortable, Roxanne?" Scorpius was saying and suddenly Rose felt like she didn't know this Scorpius until she remembered that she does, only on a sexual level. He was caring for her then, as it had been her first time with a guy for a really long time.<p>

But with Roxanne, it was different. He was almost... it was almost like he cared.

"Roxanne, I don't know exactly how far along you are right now with all that centimeter shit, but I know that this may take hours or this may take days, depending on the baby." Scorpius said. "Trevor, take off her pants, that will help a bit of the pain." Trevor somehow slid the pants off a fussy Roxy, but Rose could see that the tension on Rox's face dropped a bit. Huh. Well, this was probably better than having a baby in your pants.

James was confused though. "Scorpius, how'd you get so good at birthing babies?" he asked and Rose, in the back of her head was asking the same thing.

"My mother was a healer. And Aunt Daphne had my cousin Carnia in the backyard a few years ago." Rose knew he was lying, well...was at least avoiding the question. He had a tell (he couldn't look her in the eye and his upper lip twitched) and she knew it well but she let it go for now because this wasn't the time. Roxanne's screams were growing louder and had shorter time between them. By the time she opened her mouth to scream for the hundreth time in the hour, James was rocking back and forth, Hugo looked terribly sick, Fred looked in extreme pain at his sister's pain, and she thinks Lorcan was about to cry.

Only Trevor and Al, and still surprisingly Scorpius, remained calm.

All of the sudden he gasps quietly, Rose thinks she's the only one to notice, and he heads over to Al. She is curious as he whispers something to Al, and suddenly a surprised Al struggles to pull something from his pajama pants. All of the sudden Rose sees Scorpius dialing and dialing and typing and typing so hard and fast that it's almost shocking. Rose recognizes it as Al's cell phone and she's shocked that Scorpius knows exactly how to use it, and use it well. But Rose wished she knew what he was typing and who he was talking to and what he was saying and what was so important to interrupt Rox's birthing process when he was the only one who knows what he's doing and how does he know what he's doing and-

A crack came from downstairs, but the room could barely hear it over Roxanne's latest wail. The source of the pounding feet lent Roxanne her mother, who was already crying by the time Roxanne stopped screaming. Rose's Uncle George was right behind his wife, face beet red.

"You're doing good honey," Rox's father murmured, out of breath, as Roxanne began breathing heavily and her eyes began to overflow. That made Caroline burst into tears and Al had to comfort her. Scorpius related news to her mother who nodded, feeling her head.

"Oh my god, I think it's time." Roxanne moaned. "Mommy, it hurts so much, it has to be time and I need... oh fucking bollocks mother of god!" James and Hugo had to excuse themselves and Rose thinks that they began to cry too. Softies, they always were.

Suddenly, Gran is right next to her, hovering over Roxanne and all of the traumatized boys were ushered out of the room and Caroline, since she was becoming hysterical. Rose sat at the end of her bed, as Lily and her gang came back with Aunt Luna, who did go to Healing School to learn more about healing herbs and did birth Lily, Molly, and James herself, so she realized how silly they were not to call her first.

"Rose, grab her legs." Scorpius whispered. She obeyed him quietly and Luna looked at them both gratefully, as she went... down there to inspect the... yeah. George gave her a drug from Luna's bag while Trevor pressed a cool compact to her forehead, and she yelled at him for it but held his hand the tightest she's ever held it, depending on it.

"She's only a couple of centimeters dilated. It's a good thing we came when we did." Luna's airy voice was actually very authoritative in Healer mode, Rose realized, as her aunt was looking through her bag. Gran gave Scorpius a proud look that made him look down and blush, but he caught sight of Roxanne's... down there... and quickly looked back up, forced to look in the eyes of Rose, who gave him a quizzical look. Roxanne screeched again.

_"Get him out of me!"_

* * *

><p><em>"Give me my son!"<br>_

A thousand years later, everyone's hair is mussed and their voices are strained and Luna actually needs to patch up Trevor's hand before he could touch his own baby. Rose is actually the third person to hold little Wyatt Thomas, behind his grandparents, who are now resting in each other's arms, sleeping. Gran takes care of Roxanne, who is actually begging to hold her son.

"Wyatt." Rose cooed, ignoring Rox's plea. Scorpius watched her and smiles at her as she cuddles the baby in her. "Look at you, little Wyatt. You have your mommy's nose... your daddy's hands... we've been waiting for you, baby." Rose looked up to Scorpius. He swallowed and nodded to her and Wyatt. She smiles at him, tiredly, and walks toward him. Wordlessly, she places the baby in his arms slowly and softly. Scorpius almost has a heart attack, holding a small little baby in his arms that could die if he does one thing wrong and... and... it was fine. Rose bent down to kiss the baby's head.

"Wyatt Damien Thomas, born July 16th at 6:43 PM to a very proud Roxanne and Trevor Thomas." Luna whispers, handing Trevor the birth certificate. He smiles the widest Rose has ever seen a man smile. She tried to connect eyes with Scorpius but he's looking at Wyatt like he's never seen a baby before. Rose is pretty sure that she's staring at his face, and she can't help but let the words that come out of her mouth next slip.

But in her defense, she had just shared something intimate with him that she never thought she would and he was looking at Wyatt like he was so precious and that made him look so precious and she never thought that he would look precious to her and he was so gentle with Roxanne and he saved her life before and he made her happy and knew her coffee order. _He knew her coffee order._

"I love you." Rose whispered, looking straight at him as he looked down at Wyatt. His eyes immediately snapped up to hers, but Rose's eyes were trained on Wyatt, looking down as if she never said the words that she only said for people to overhear. Nobody heard them. Nobody. It was personal, it wasn't in the throes of passion like before or sarcastic like all those other times. It was real and Rose... Rose thinks she actually meant it.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Whoa there Rose!<strong>

**Oh and you're going to hate me in the next chapter or two****  
><strong>

**More than you guys already do but hey  
><strong>

***btw my review goal is 65, w00t.  
><strong>

**EDIT: still my favorite chapter~  
><strong>


	16. Chapter 16

**My Stupid Fiance**

* * *

><p>Auntie Muriel had come for their last day there, but the ancient woman didn't come for them. In fact, Rose had hugged her for barely two seconds before she was pulled off by her and Scorpius patted her old and wrinkly hand, and Auntie Muriel pulled away, pretty much recoiling in horror. But Auntie Muriel, she loved Rox. Roxanne was the probably the only granddaughter of Arthur and Molly who actually wanted Auntie Muriel's tiara at her wedding, out of those who were married. Auntie Muriel had sentimental feelings about it, but Rose knows that it was simply becausethe diamonds looked so beautiful in Roxanne's hair and Rox really didn't want to buy a different tiara and she really wanted a tiara.<p>

"Oi, don't touch my son before Auntie Muriel!" Rox said faux sweetly. She inherited her mother's temper (George sometimes forgot who he was talking to) and her father's wit, and the usual Weasley protectiveness. Plus this was her first child. Out of all of her married and not-barren cousins, she was the biggest force to be reckoned with right now. She yelled at Fred, who had Jonah with him. Jonah had been following Wyatt all day, all the time, everyday whispering a bewildered "baby" and "Daddy, that's a baby" once.

Rose and Scorpius haven't talked since the big bomb she dropped. He still made her coffee in the morning and kissed her cheek and she grabbed his hand whenever she had to but it was different. She didn't know what to say and neither did he. She could deny everything and say she was talking to Wyatt, who she did love so much and held him whenever Roxanne let people touch her baby. Lily was very much reminded of when her babies were born and Lysander was here to support her, as Trevor supported Roxanne. They really did love each other, even though he was the son of her aunt's ex-boyfriend.

For many years after the war, the five Gryffindor room mates who all somehow managed to survive- Harry, Ron, Dean, Seamus and Neville- kept in touch. And all of their children, all of their cousins, aunts, uncles, nephews, nieces, and everything. The first time that Rox really noticed Trevor was when he was playing football one summer, a sport that her own father had taken to and Dean Thomas taught his children how to play.

Rose was coloring with Ryan at the children's table on the same picture, right now, attempting to draw Wyatt. But she was sort of failing miserably and Ryan kept trying to draw her earrings from Lulu, so Wyatt suddenly looked like a chocolate ant with ruby red earrings.

Scorpius walked up to the children's table and his heart dropped or leaped or something when he saw her. She looked beautiful today, and it sucks because all he could hear were those three little words that dropped from her suddenly too sweet mouth and it scared the crap out of him. It scared the hell, the crap, the shit, the fuck, and the bollocks out and off of him. He was terrified that she actually meant it and she loved him, because she can't love him because she could be captured or worse and he knew what worse was, and then he would care about her and he would be hurt but more importantly, she would be hurt because of his idiotic little rebellious street.

No one understands, except maybe Corey, but it is so hard to actually get out of there. He had to fight off attacks left and right after not showing up to that shack for two weeks, and his limp was really bad in the beginning and he almost went back so many times. But he did it for Beth. He had to get out for her, she wanted to get out for her because that's what she would have want for him.

Would she want Rose for him? He knows she would encourage him to man up and take her for his own. If Beth was here...

* * *

><p><em>"I'm pregnant." Beth screamed when she opened the door. Scorpius fell off his bed and squawked a bit before he faced his best friend. He black hair was a raven nest on her head, her tee-shirt was one he knows she sleeps in and her breathing was erratic. He realized that tear streaks graced her pretty face as she threw the stick at him, and another stick, and another. All with pink pluses on them.<em>

_"We've never had sex, Bethie. Who the fuck are you fucking without a condom?" Scorpius was screeching and Beth choked out a sob and another before he realized that he wasn't being that sensitive or some shit, and he never was but this was the time to do so.  
><em>

_"I didn't fuck anyone. I was fucked. Duke had Keith fucking screw me over and I didn't want it. I didn't want it, Scorp. But I kept my mouth shut and and I didn't complain about it but then I realized that he did this on fucking purpose, he raped me and he impregnanted me! Scorpius- I can't breathe, please, tell me I'm lying, tell me I'm... I'm..." Beth's words were dripping out of her mouth like the tears from her eyes.  
><em>

_Suddenly, she's rushing towards him and flopping herself on his bed, sobbing. He encased her in an awkward yet endearing embrace, in the mess that now became his bed. She gripped his shirt tightly, her hands trembling. It was hours before she spoke, and he's glad his parents were never home.  
><em>

_"Please, please, do this with me?" Beth had begged and Scorpius almost protested the hell out of her proposition, but he saw her face and he immediately let his mouth speak before he thought.  
><em>

_"Of course." he whispered. _

_"I love you." Beth whispered back.  
><em>

* * *

><p>"Rose, we need to talk." Scorpius said and she immediately rose to follow him. He grabbed her hand, and he didn't know if it was for the family in front of them or for her to follow or for his own personal feelings. And that word, feelings, almost made him want to pull his hand away but her fingers laced into hers.<p>

Scorpius pulled Rose into her room, and locked the door behind him. Rose looked at him quizzically.

"Scorp, are you alright? You don't look very okay." she asked, her voice light and lifting. His ears drunk her words up and he was afraid he was about to get absolutely pissed off of it, drunk off the pure quality of her voice and the way her mouth moved to form the words falling from her lips and oh God... This one week long trip to the Weasley's had turned him into a girl, a big fat feeling girl. He was barely a man anymore, with the way he was thinking about her questioning his sanity.

"Rose, since when do you call me Scorp when we're alone?" he snapped, frustrated, and she opened her perfect little mouth to retaliate before she blinked, changed her mind, and shrugged.

"You name just falls from my lips like that." she teases, grinning cruelly for a second and then glaring at him. "Now, what's your fucking deal?"

"You need to stop this!" he said. "We're a team, we're partners, and I like you enough Rose, but you need to stop mindfucking me. This isn't fucking real and you're fucking with my mind and I need one inch of sanity left, please. I need you to stop." Scorpius was yelling at her now, and Rose's eyes were flashing and she was glaring and her hand was going for her wand.

"You need to fucking shut up. What did I do, you git piece of shit... I'm sorry I called you a nickname. I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I told Wyatt I loved him. And we're barely a team because I can't even fucking depend on you to do anything. It's all fake and I can't even-"

"What? You hate me now? You never want to touch me again? I know that's what you were gonna say Rose. You don't want me to touch you again. After all those hickeys I put on your neck, of course you don't want me to touch you now." Scorpius's rage was getting the better of him. Rose rolled her eyes and shrugged, whispering in a small voice. "It's only a bonus."

"A bonus? A bonus? What I did to you was not a fucking bonus, it's practically an agreement aright there and you fucking think that I want you, you drunk, behind closed doors, to tell me that you fucking lo-"

Rose's hand, which couldn't find her wand fast enough apparently, drew to his face violently. She slapped him so hard, that he felt his cheek sting red and he thinks that her hand must have hurt. She was breathing hard and her tears were shining in her face, and it was all too familiar.

"Don't. You. Say. It." she hissed tearfully, and he held his stinging red cheek in his hands along with his fallen pride. "I didn't even mean to say it, it just came out. You were the one always claiming me as yours and I hate you for it, Scorpius, I fucking hate you so much that I wish you'd die and-"

His lips were on hers in less than a second, and she melted into him... all she could do was wrap her arms around his neck as he brutally attacked her lips, taking her lips between his and biting down on them. He knew he was going to draw blood, Rose knew he was going to draw blood and Rose also knows that she shouldn't have slapped him, at least not so hard because she knew she was in for it.

He ripped her lips of his for a second, pushing her down on the bed, and before she could catch her own breath, he was on top of her, kissing down her neck, and biting her jaw, her neck, and Rose was hissing but refusing to moan for his pleasure. This angered him more, she could tell. She grabbed his hair, making sure it hurt and pulled him up to her lips. "This can't happen again. We're never doing any of this-" she rolled her hips against his and he stifled a groan "again because you're a fucking idiot."

"Don't do that to me." he growled in her ear, ripping open her shirt. "Don't do that to yourself."

"I hate you." Was all Rose could say to him, trying to reverse what she said yesterday.

"I hate you too." he breathes in her ear and all of a sudden, Rose couldn't breathe as he steals the breathe from her lips. He took her ear in between his teeth and sucked on it. Rose tightened her grip on his hair, massaging her fingernails into his scalp.

Scorpius's hands found her breasts, and she took an intake of breath, as he took them into his mouth, which provokes him to go on and on and Rose is trying to bring down her voice, but it was too much, it was too much. He needed her to come undone because goddammit all, he hated her so much and he wanted her to live with the fact that only he was the one who made her scream and moan and feel like this, and she was limiting herself to him on her own will. He would always give into her willingly, because he was a man who hadn't had sex in a year and Rose was the only one who got him so worked up like this.

Rose's hips were bringing themselves up to meet his and she let out her first moan. He sucked around her nipple, he was gripping her pants, shuffling them down and he looked up into her eyes and smirked at her sated face.

"Hate me all you want, baby, but you're still fucking mine." he couldn't help but growl around her stomach, as his lips went down and downer until he's reached her panties, and Rose whimpers until he's definitely drunk off the sound.

His tongue penetrated her tight and wet walls and Rose cries out against her will as his wet being strokes her over and over, searching for her spot and she knows he's going to find it because he wouldn't stop until he did. And she never hated a man so much for it. His tongue curls up and Rose doesn't remember if he Silenced the room or not, but if he didn't then Gran was going to have to explain a lot to Auntie Muriel. Rose rolled her hips against his tongue now and he smirked the best he could down there, without suffocating, and his finger meets his tongue and Rose is besides herself.

"Just fuck me please." she pleads angrily and Scorpius peels his mouth back from her, grinning deviously, with all of her wetness around his mouth and Rose moans.

"Fuck you Rose." he whispered, enraged.

Rose brings her lips to his ear. "That's all I want right now."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: WHOA WHOA WHOA<strong>

**YOU GUYS REACHED MY GOAL, AW AW AW. THANK YOU SO MUCH 33.****  
><strong>

**So this is why I typed up this smutty little chapter before you all start hating me, just as a thank you.  
><strong>

***btw my old goal was 69 BUT THAT WAS REACHED AND I'M SO HAPPY. so idec if I only get like 71 and a half I'm just bdehvdghecvg  
><strong>


	17. Chapter 17

**My Stupid Fiance**

* * *

><p>"I'm going to miss them so much." Rose told Caroline, as they stepped out of Caroline and Al's fireplace, fresh from the Burrow. Al and Scorpius left awhile ago with the rest of the boys, sans Trevor, to do something that blokes do, she doesn't really know. "Especially Wyatt."<p>

Rose turned around to her and patted Caroline's arm as she sniffled. She missed Wyatt too, seeing as she was his godmother. Rose turned to her and smiled, stretched out awkwardly against her face. "Yeah, me too."

Rose thinks its here when it all starts. Caroline's house phone rings and she answers it, speaking cheerfully before her eyes widen and she looks to Rose.

"How did you know where Rose is?" Caroline asks, hushed and terrified. Rose gives her a look but her best friend shakes her head and scoffs. "I'm not going to tell you anything about them, they're none of your business." She hangs up briskly and gives Rose a haunted look. And this solidifies it, the media were coming. She and Scorpius barely say two syllables to each other in their rage and they choose now. The media were coming and the act had just fallen. Oh Merlin.

* * *

><p>Haley rips out another blank check from Duke's, or someone's, checkbook. She doesn't look good. Her hair is a ratty mess, her eyes are red, her teeth are chattering in July, she looks like she's one of the girls upstairs, who are always screaming. But she's so unhinged for an opposite reason. Duke hasn't paid any shred of attention to her in such a long time, ever since she lost her stupid cousin Lulu's body to Corey, because she's so goddamn stupid. Haley screams out loud at the thought of Duke, her precious Duke, thinking this about her.<p>

But still, she rips out the check, just like she was supposed to and just like she did when she was stuffing the envelope that came with Lulu. she forged a signature, Keith's signature, for 200 Galleons. She calls over her tatty old owl, she named it Beth, and whispered to it.

"Give this letter and the money to the owl at our other house. Tell it to give it Julie Skeeter, okay girl? It says we have information on them. Tell them to follow those two no matter what. It's their fault, Bethie, all their fault." Haley whispered harshly, and the owl hooted questioningly before flying out the window. Haley grabbed a big cigar and inhaled the smoke. She walked over to the video monitor, where the first Scorose sextape's pre-argument was playing. She smirked. This could ruin his whole entire life. And her's too, probably. Haley laughed to herself.

"It's not real. He couldn't be happy with me and all of this, but it's not real." she whispered to the screen, her voice cracking. She toyed with her wand, before deleting the entire thing. She swallowed, uneasely.

"That bastard's lucky I loved him."

* * *

><p>"I'm not going to work today." Rose, top assistant to the Head of Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures's Spirit Division said, the morning after her first night back with rooming with Molly. "Do you see what Skeeter's sent out there? Animals! And I only work with ghosts, here so..."<p>

Molly sighed and turned to her boyfriend Jeremy, who was holding up their 2-year-old Karin. They were set to get married sometime when they choose a date. Something always goes wrong before they can fully decide on one. There was Karin and Molly didn't want to walk down the aisle pregnant, and then Auror Jeremy is always off on missions, and they're usually very on and off in their relationship. But now, it's because Rose is getting married and Molly doesn't want to steal or have the spotlight stolen. Actually, now that Rose thinks about it, those two have been dating-but-not-really-engaged for a good while. But Molly says it's no rush, and Jeremy agrees. Karin doesn't really have a say.

But it's sad that they live almost like a family, and Rose could never have that even if she was getting married. It wasn't fair, it wasn't fair, it just... wasn't fair.

"Rose, you have to leave the house." Jeremy sighed and Rose crossed her arms. "I know, Caroline's on maternity leave and Scorpius's is at Gringotts, you'll be alone but you need to show them that you're brave enough to leave. Just like we are. Just, give them a show."

"Throw the middle finger up." Wild child Molly said, laughing. "Literally if you want."

Rose shook her head. "I'm scared that I'll do the wrong thing." And the whole plan will be blown.

"Rose Weasley, you're going to work." Molly said, getting Rose's coffee and placing it in Rose's trembling hands. "And that's that." Rose looked at Jeremy and Karin, who nodded and drooled respectively. Rose nodded to herself and took a big swig of coffee, before stepping out to one thousand flashing lights.

* * *

><p>"Rose! Look here! Tell us how your week at the Burrow was!" one overweight man with a handlebar mustache took her picture. Rose just blinked as she stood there, words failing her. Molly patted her shoulder encouragingly.<p>

"Rose, tell us how Ron reacted, you've just got to!"

"Hey! Hey, Rose? Is Scorpius inside?"

Rose noticed Molly sticking her tongue out at the cameras and Karin following suit. Jeremy gave them endearing looks of affection. And Rose swallowed her coffee again.

"Um guys?" Rose said. "I really have to get to work, so... I'm leaving now. Maybe you want to not haunt the house?" Rose ended, staring down a woman in all black. "Because honestly, my relationship with Scorpius is none of your business and we really don't want to talk to you guys today, please. And leave him alone, he really has to work. Please and thank you."

Rose rushed herself inside. Molly smiled at her, and Jeremy too. Karin gurgled. Molly turned to the people on her lawn and chuckled. "Scram, you lowlifes." And with that, she leaves.

"I've got to get to work too and so does she so..." Jeremy saluted the people and entered his house.

For once, the papparazzi are stunned.

* * *

><p>"Okay, don't you think that since Caroline gets paid off work, that I should too?" Al said to Scorpius. Scropius rolled his eyes at him and shoved him. Al chuckled before he spotted a man walk in with a camera crew. His face went white and he swore. Scorpius looked up and his face hardened.<p>

"Scorpius Malfoy is it? Course it is, how did we know? That ring you're recently sporting suggests you're engaged and so is the infamous Rose Weasley. To each other? Of course you guys are. Now tell me, my boy, how'd that all come about?"

"Nope." Scorpius said, and he motioned to a Goblin. Al swallowed, blushed, and looked down. He was never one for the publicity, which sucks for him since he's the son of Harry Potter, the boy who lived, and Ginny Weasley, who captained the Holyhead Harpies...

"No? He said no? Did you say no?"

"Nope."

"But you just did, and we have that first one on camera."

"Sir, your camera will say that I said 'nope' and not 'no' once. Until now. Well, nice chat, and goodbye." Scorpius said, effectively confusing the papparazzi and he looked back down to his desk. "I don't think you should even be here, do you? Of course you don't." Scorpius smirked at the man, and looked back down.

"Scorpius? What do you think of the budding friendship between Rose and actor, Stephen Munswell?" it was the man's turn to smirk. Scorpius had never even heard of this Munswell guy from Rose. Though, it's more likely that he never listened to Rose when she talked about her... life before. Even though she listened to him all the time. Scorpius swallowed.

"The same way I feel about Rose and her coworker, Lorcan Scamander. But about you however...?" The man's smirk faltered. Scorpius glared at him.

"Security!" Al squeaked.

* * *

><p>He was sitting at home when his door opens. He felt Rose's presence before he could see her. It usually sends a chill down his spine, and this time was no exception. But he has to remember that it's Rose he's mad at, so she can't come barging into his house at nine o'clock anymore. But really...? When did she ever need an invitation before?<p>

And the Stephen Munswell comment had came back and already it begun to sting him. Apparently, as he looked up in all the tabloids, Munswell and Rose have been friends since Hogwarts. The fact that Munswell even went to his school was a surprise. And he was very...pretty, and an actor and very touchy with Rose.

"Hi." she says quietly and he registers that her voice is smaller than usual, more worn-down. He looks up at her, as she sheds her jacket and hangs it next to his. They look remarkably similar, for two people wearing coats in July. Rose, looks down at her feet as she walks toward him, standing behind him as he sits. She places a hand on his shoulder. He felt the jolt he felt the first day he met her... like she understood him. He swallowed.

"Who's Stephen Munswell?" he asks. And he knows Rose must have saw him and that reporter on Skeeter's newest television update because she didn't become startled or anything. She simply placed her other hand on his shoulder, and bent down to his ear, trying to soothe him.

"He's been my friend since forever, Scorpius. Don't worry about him. I don't like him." she whispered, and he relished in the smooth texture of her voice for only a second.

"Does he like you?" Scorpius's hard voice put her on edge. "Because it seems like it, you know. With all the articles and how he talks about you, I just think-"

"Don't think. That's what got you mad at me in the first place." Rose snapped and her hands formed a death grip around his neck. He pried them off angrily, but she overpowered him, and kept them on. "If I wanted to be with Stephen, I wouldn't even be here with you. I'd be with him in my house with him, ridiculously happy and probably with kids. Those are a few things you could never give me, even if I wanted you to."

"You want me to." he whispered hotly. "Don't lie."

"You don't know anything of what I want." She reached up and her absence already turned him cold.

"You want us to stop fighting at every turn. You want me to fuck you again, you want kids, you want your house back. You want a drink, you want the media to leave you alone because you don't like the cameras. Goddamnit Rose, I know everything about what you want. You want _kids_, you want to sit and watch reruns of Muggle shows like That 70's Show or Drake and Josh with ice cream right now but you can't."

"You didn't even know who Stephen is. How do you know me then? I've told you about him before. I've told you a lot of things that you don't listen to, don't act like you know me? How would you?"

"I don't know, Rose, I just... I just do!"

"That's not even a good answer. Admit it, you know nothing about me, and you wouldn't care to either. You hate me, so don't act like you know me because I hate you too! Why would you care about me, Scorpius? Why would you care?"

Maybe it was the yelling. Maybe it was Stephen. Maybe it was the vision of that man smirking at him, it was taunting him all day. Combined with seeing ruthless people harass what was his... his fiance, his partner, his teammate, and soon to be his wife, the next words that slipped out of his mouth are words he'd never thought he'd say to anyone else after Haley.

"Because I just care, okay Rose? Maybe because we want the same things or maybe I fucking care because I fucking love you." he had yelled and everything was so quiet afterwards. Rose's hands had coiled back. The verbal retaliation she had planned was dead on her tongue, her breath was gone, and her eyes welled up. Scorpius was breathing heavy, and held his head in his hands. The words were ringing in his ears, he had said them this time. He did it.

"Scorpius." she said, her voice wound tight. "I think we need to take a break."

He doesn't like to admit it, but in that moment... his heart broke.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I GOT FLAMED GUISE!1!11!2<strong>

**oh no, but not on here. On LiveJournal. Whatever~**

**okay, but on here and this story, an unknown anon writer gave me a review and he/she did point out some of my biggest flaws. These aren't even new flaws, srsly every English teacher I've ever had legitimately cites those points as my problem. Maybe I should get a new beta. I had one and... now I don't so sadness. I'll work more on my quality and I edited some chapters, fixed some things. And last chapter's excuse is that it was rushed as my little thank you to the precious people who review.**

***hey think we could reach my goal and get to 78 or somthing please, so you guys can yell at me?  
><strong>


	18. Chapter 18

**My Stupid Fiance**

* * *

><p>It's two days after when he started to come around. Molly II had no idea what was wrong with Rose as she fled inside the house, and she doesn't know what happened. Molly just came home from her trip to the Ministry to visit Jeremy, ready to go on talking for hours about the improper regulations she saw that day. She had an eye for them just like her father, but unlike her father, she enjoyed them more than anything else. So here she was, all excited and hyped up on delinquency, until Rose bursts in, blubbering on and on about Scorpius and love.<p>

So Molly is wary when Scorpius starts to come around, begging her to talk to Rose. He looks as if he's in the same shape as Rose, desperation radiated off of the both of them, but they didn't realize it was for each other. The only reason Molly gave him his idea for the third night is because having a depressed and red-nosed Rose around had definitely harshed her little out-of-wedlock family's mellow. Molly was a carefree little Hufflepuff, she had no idea what these dramatic relationships are like, but she doesn't like them.

* * *

><p>Rose knew he was coming around. Rose knew that this shouldn't have made her as happy as it did. She stared at the wall most of the times, in Molly's room because she refused to look at the door or the mirror. She felt so ugly crying over a man who she wasn't even in love with. Okay that was a lie. Rose always felt ugly. Rose never truly felt beautiful, not even when Lorcan told her (but still Rose couldn't help falling for Lorcan, even though both of them didn't believe a word he was saying) it wasn't until <em>he<em> told her she was beautiful. And that was scary.

For him to tell her that he loved her was even scarier. She was terrified that he actually did love her because then she would actually be getting married to someone she said she loved who loved her back. Weren't those the marriages that always failed? Especially in these days, and especially in the spotlight.

The third night, Rose was asleep, tears beginning to head back to their native spring, for once when she heard it. A sharp pang from her window and she was immediately upright. Was this some sort new media move? She grew increasingly upset at this thought and rushed to her window, only to be met by... his perfect stupid face.

* * *

><p>Scorpius was desperate. He didn't mean the words he said, or at least he never meant to tell that he loved her. They would have plenty of time for that. Would they? It was that thought that sent him awry. Oh Merlin, was she going to divorce him after this? All the publicity that would achieve would be horrendous.<p>

Plus, he missed her presence. His fish were beginning to die and plants were beginning to wilt, and worst of all, his poor coffeemaker hasn't been in use since she left.

Using Molly's suggestion as leverage, he carried out a plan to get his wife back. Which resulted in him standing in front of her after tossing a rock at her window, just like he saw in her favorite Muggle movie... with a little magical twist, like his broomstick. Her breath hitched and he immediately saw tears well in her eyes, like they've always belonged there. She immediately turned to close the window but he was too fast for her and kept it open.

"Rose, please talk to me." he begged and she plugged her fingers in her ears childishly. He rolled his eyes at her, entering her room without permission and subjecting himself to any curse she knew off hand, or worse, her _own_ hand which he found was really heavy and does a lot of harm to one's cheek. As he stepped closer to her, she aimed her wand at him.

"I don't want to talk to you. Talking to always leads to sex or.. or.. one of us will say that we love the other, and I just... I just can't handle that, please don't make me. I can't... I really can't. Never in a million years did I picture my life the way it is now, so damn it Scorpius, leave me alone!" Rose shouted, looking into his eyes. Scorpius swallowed, eyes on her wand, and stepped forward.

"Rose. I'm sorry for what I did and what I told you. Especially after I yelled at you for it. I am so sorry, but Rose you can't just leave me like this. I need you, you're my partner, and you're my teammate. You can't leave me behind to be swallowed by paparazzi and I won't leave you. It's not going to happen. Okay, you can try to get rid of me, but I'll come back."

"Get out. All I said is that we needed a break from each other and it's obvious we do" Rose's wand was shoved toward his throat. He still continued talking though. "I will not leave you alone. I will be here, every single night. You can try all you want, but I'm not going to let you go."

Suddenly, he pulled her close to him and he kissed her with everything he has to give, even though he's trying to convince her that he doesn't love her or at least something like that. Rose's tears slid down her face and she could taste them on his lips. He released her with a shaky grip, holding on to her cheek, pressing her forehead into his.

"How is that supposed to convince me that you don't love me?" she choked out, as he pulled away from her.

"I never said that. That wasn't my goal. I just said that it was wrong for me to tell you." He shrugged, and backed out of Rose's room quickly. She was reaching for her wand and she's never really hexed him before and he doesn't want her to start on that new activity now.

As he heard her scream a curse at him out the window (thank god it failed, it sounded a lot like _Confringo_), he swallowed thinking about what he's going to do tomorrow.

To make it out alive was his only goal, behind doing anything he could to convince her that he doesn't really love her. But once he saw her, he couldn't not kiss her. And he hopes that he'll succeed in getting her back because he really didn't need a media circus on top of all this, and he's very worried that Rose may or may not have turned him off all other women and terrified that the only time he'll actually be satisfied ever again is when he's with Rose.

* * *

><p>The next day, her window is locked shut and the curtains are drawn. He thinks about Apparating inside, but he knows that's what she expects him to do and he knows that a very strong Confringo or Incendio would be waiting for him, as she loved to hex with fire. So he lands his broom somewhere in her backyard, clambers off of it, in a clumsy hurry, and lands himself in front of Molly Weasley II feeding her daughter. Molly smiled at him wryly, and he looked down at his stopshoes.<p>

"I had a feeling Rose would lock herself up in her room, and lock you out." Molly sighed and Scorpius swallowed as she opened her front door, and let him in. She handed him a key from inside her bra and Scorpius looked away. Molly snorted at that and handed it to him. Her daughter cooed from her shoulder and Molly smiled down at her. Scorpius mumbled a grateful thank you before racing up to Rose's room.

He tried unlocking it with his wand first and he knew that was stupid because it wasn't going to work. So he took the key and he jammed it in the lock. He heard a sudden protest and pounding feet but it was too late, he was inside. Rose stopped her race to the door and shook her head at him, her red eyes filling again with salt water tears. In her hand, was her wand. She pointed it at him.

"Don't come near me. Please." Her voice was the empty type of angry and he swallowed.

"Rose, please, please, please... I know that I shouldn't have told you and I'm sorry. But I can't say that I don't feel anything for you. If you were to get hurt, I'd care. Just like if... Al were to get hurt, or if one of my coworkers were to get hurt- I'd care. Please, just come with me okay? I need to show you something important that will change your mind about me."

"I don't want to love you." Rose admits, her wand arm wavering. "I can't love you."

"Yes, you can. We can love each other, okay Rose? We're just not in love." He walks toward her quickly and her wand still pressed against his chest. His immediate reaction was to flinch away but he swallowed and looked at her. Her eyes were avoiding his but her wand was still persistently present.

"Rose? I promise, if you just... come with me. Get away with me... we think best away from this hell hole called home." Scorpius pleaded. Rose was suspicious, but still curious.

"Where would we go?" she murmured, her words betraying the air of anger she was trying to put up.

"I already have that planned out."

* * *

><p><strong>Whoa, why did it take me this long to update?<strong>

**Oh, oh, oh! I remember, it's because I'm now looking for a beta!  
><strong>


	19. Chapter 19

**My Stupid Fiance****  
><strong>

* * *

><p>At this point, Rose assumed that it didn't matter who loved whom. There was more important things, like how lost they were, riding in the air on Scorpius's broomstick as they have been for hours. And that was no exaggeration, the last time Rose looked at the clock it was 11 PM and the sun was threatening to peek out now. But they were flying faster than Rose has ever flown before.<p>

"We're lost." Rose groaned, sleepily. Around 4 AM or so, she had knocked herself out; Scorpius's back was the best pillow but the broom sticking in her butt wasn't the best bed.

Rose wanted to know how Scorpius could fly like this at night. So fast. So long. And he himself wasn't tired? Whatever spell that was, she wanted to know it. She knows he hadn't made his own coffee since she left... Rose tightened her grip on Scorpius's waist.

"No we're not." he yelled back back. "We're almost right where we need to be."

* * *

><p>"Why didn't we Apparate here? I would have even Flooed." Scorpius was now flying slower and it was definitely morning.<p>

"We're running away, Rose, I really don't think you're dad's going to like it. Even if you're over 17, you both work in the Ministry. And he's best friends with The Boy Who Lived. Do the math."

"Oh. We could get tracked down."

"Very easily, Sherlock."

"Well, where are we?"

"Open your eyes, maybe, and you can see."

"I'm going back to bed."

* * *

><p>The next time Rose opened her eyes, she was in a bed. It was a really comfortable bed, with silver sheets that enveloped her into bliss. She sighed and had the strange thought that it didn't matter where Scorpius took her, as long as this bed was involved.<p>

Rose sat up, still in the clothes she was wearing the day before. She looked around the room. She gasped. The house she was in was frighteningly beautiful. Rose got out of bed and looked out of the door. The rooms were elegant and crafted, as if to look a million years old.

"Scorpius?" she peeked into one room, with a lot of sun and saw his form, asleep on couch in there. She rushed inside and plopped down on the floor next to him. She shoved him a few times before his eyes opened quickly.

"Scorpius, where are we?" Rose questioned, even before he had a chance to fully wake up. Scorpius yawned, barely awake, and kept his eyes on her.

"We're in Italy." Scorpius mumbled. Rose gasped again and drew her hand back to smack him.

"That's not funny. Where are we?"

"We're in Italy, I promise. It's my grandfather's house. They rarely used it but hid here for awhile after the war." To Rose's look, he added: "Well, they couldn't very well return to the Manor could they? And Grandmother would never let him sell it, that's why it's still here. They were very rich, Rose. Now they're just old."

"You brought me to Italy." Rose said quietly. Scorpius nodded.

"Florence." he said, to be specific.

* * *

><p>"Rose, you have to go outside." Scorpius said, pulling on her arm. Rose had buried herself in the silver bed again and refused to come out. Scorpius had been pleading with her to leave the house, he hadn't been here since his sixth year of Hogwarts and he really wanted to look around. Rose was still in shock, he supposed.<p>

"I'm too tired and I look hideous and my clothes are back home and I feel sore from that broom ride. This is a whole new type of jetlagged, okay.." Rose complained loudly, pulling back. "Just stay here tonight. Please? We'll go out all night tomorrow and no one will recognize us because we're going nowhere near Wizard Italy."

Scorpius sighed heavily. "But it's Italy."

"But you want me to be happy."

Scorpius paused. "That's right. I do. That's why I brought you here." He stopped pulling on her and looked down at her. She smiled a little bit and he couldn't help smiling back.

"I still can't believe you flew that long here. But you did fly fast." Rose murmured. Scorpius chuckled.

"You'll soon find out that I'll do anything for someone I care about." he said. He bent forward and pressed his lips to her head. "Even you. I thought you needed it. To clear your head. " She wrapped an arm around his strong waist, and leaned her head against his torso.

"I think you love me." Rose said quietly. "That's why you brought me here."

Scorpius was silent as he leaned down and placed another kiss, only on her forehead. And when he finally trailed down enough to reach her lips, her breath was labored. He pressed his lips against hers urgently and Rose placed her hands on his neck.

She was giving in. He had her, and if she continued like this, he would have all of her...

"Young Master Malfoy!" a shrill voice sounded. Rose screeched and pulled away quickly. A young house elf looked at her shyly before glaring bullets at Scorpius. She wore a new pink T-shirt, a little long on her and a matching flower behind her ear. Her mother and Al would have loved to see such a well-taken care of mythical creature.

"Haven't been here for years...you've brought the new almost Mistress Malfoy and Isa didn't have no time to clean. Everything dusty! Nothing washed! Isa is so mad at you!"

* * *

><p><strong>I have a real explanation for my absence: my aunt and uncle both died, I had writer's block... I'm so so so so sorry for the lack of notice.<strong>


	20. Chapter 20

**My Stupid Fiance**

* * *

><p>"Lottie, thank you!" Rose cooed at the cream-colored owl that she let through the house window. It was his mother's owl, she knew and she loved the enthusiastic little owl. Lottie was quick and dependable, and she rewarded him with the owl food that her Isa gave her. Isa was in the kitchen, fixing her master a snack. She was happy to busy again.<p>

She sighed, remembering how it felt to feed her old pet owl that she gave to Lucy awhile ago. Lottie hooted happily at her, before backing out of the window and flying away. Rose sighed and went over to the big room where Scorpius was trying to put on some clothes, setting the letter into his hand. He looked up at her and stopped buttoning, his shirt, grinning.

He sat down on the bed in front of her, and she placed her chin on his shoulder. "Scorpius," she whined a bit and he chuckled at her, turning his head around to face hers, and pressed a feather-light kiss to her lips. Rose smiled at him and he leaned in for another one before his Isa dinged with impatience. As he plugged in the charger, Rose rubbed her hand on the back of his neck.

"Scorpius, please when we go out again, will you please get me coffee? I want to taste what it's like in a different country." Rose said as she rubbed his temple with the other hand. "Ever since we got here, we've been to canals and monuments... I just want coffee."

"Depends, Rose." Scorpius said, from his crouching position, now skimming over letter that was sent to him by his mother. Rose smiled wearily at him. "Hey, about your house... with the money we got from my new favorite relatives at the Weasley family gathering, you should be almost there, am I right?" He ignored his mother's letter, because it was all the same since he moved out really, but ever since he had Rose, she was letting up on writing him. When she did, he could feel the overcoming excitement of the wedding in her handwriting, so he really didn't read it often. He didn't even know how she knew he was in Italy (Isa) but she assured him no one else knew.

Rose sighed, her smile was now happy. "Yep. High five." He smiled widely at her, as he slapped his hand to her palm. "Well, does that mean that you're not going to be around me so often?"

His fiance shrugged and he brought his lips down to hers again, to get the kiss he was craving. He loved kissing her. He always had but he never really knew how fucking amazing it was to kiss her until that godforsaken break. And he loved having her kiss back and then draw away and see her eyes bright with happiness looking at him and her lips swollen because of him. All he wanted to do was kiss her over and over and over again. Out of this whole thing, the only thing that beat kissing Rose was the money and actually fucking her, which he finally gets to do.

How did it happen that their lips came together? How does it happen that birds sing, that snow melts, that the rose unfolds, that the dawn whitens behind the stark shapes of trees on the quivering summit of the hill? A kiss, and all was said. And that was a quote by Victor Hugo, not him, but it summed up his feelings perfectly. But... what did the kiss say? It couldn't say I'm so in love you, and it doesn't because he wasn't allowed to be in love Rose, Rose didn't plan on falling in love him, even while in Florence. They were using each other and they were doing it together but with restricted feelings.

They pulled away from each other and Rose went back to her notes for work and he decided to actually go down to the basement to get some of the old clothes from there. And by the way she was looking at him as he left, he knows that he could definitely get some tonight.

* * *

><p>He really didn't expect to see his mother there when he got back. And by the look on Rose's face, he could tell she didn't expect it either.<p>

Astoria Malfoy was a short and soft-looking woman. She had on a creamy off-white cotton dress and he knew it was her favorite dress to wear when she was annoying his girlfriends and his only other fiancée. She had explained why to him once, and he felt that he should have remembered why but he was too preoccupied with how different his own mother looked.

In recent years, her raven hair was always pulled back in either a ponytail or a bun or whatever for whatever reason she saw fit. But it was down today, framing her face in bangs, and it hadn't been this way since he was a toddler. It made her look ten years younger, almost like a girl who was still at Hogwarts. She acted like one, from what he can see, all bubbly and jumpy, even in heels. Maybe this was why his father adored her so much.

His father put everything into his wife and son, he honestly did and Scorpius knew it. He spent countless hours promoting his mother's interest in music which spawned into becoming a composer, arranging for her to compose for musicals, and donating to her newly established music school. This is the only reason that Scorpius knew how to play the piano well (Rose hated playing the piano when she was younger) and as a bonus the violin. That was another thing he and Rose had in common, the violin, although neither of them played much anymore.

Right now, his mother was smiling deeply at Rose, who looked nervous. Her hair was newly curled and she was wearing a nice violet dress, ready to go out but wearing mismatched socks... she looked amazing to him, and his mother probably didn't care but he knew Rose thought she looked awful.

"Oh, and I love the articles your cousin, the one that's Scorp's friend publishes, about Mythical Creatures. Those are just fascinating, I never thought about them during the Wars like that, only the one I've been through, you know and I think it's good that he's so interested in them be-"

Oh god, she was talking a mile a minute at Rose. He hoped she felt more relieved that she didn't have to talk as much instead of overwhelmed and unhappy. And now she was talking about Al's War Journals, which she could go on and on about.

See, only last year, while talking with a couple of Goblin coworkers, Albus noticed some of the facts that he had learned in class about the Goblin part in the war effort didn't seem to add up. He became obsessed with figuring out what had actually happened, tracking down history books looking through public Ministry records, and spending so much time with the oldest Goblins alive, even the ones who almost killed his dad. Then he moved on to werewolves and Veelas and giants... when he discovered all the facts, he presented them in his first journal, and then he looked up the First Wizarding War and was going to have them published sometime after his daughter is born. Because... that Al, he wasn't rich enough.

It was boring and dry stuff, and it's unfortunate that it was one of his mother's favorite subjects.

"Mother!" he sang, rushing up to his favorite women, because it looked as if Rose was about to pass out. At his voice, she turned to him and he could see a happy glint on her face to see him. He smiled at her and bent down to kiss her, something he's only done once in front of his mother. He turned from Rose to his mother, scooping the small woman into his embrace. She smelled like peaches, like always, a smell he had associated with her since he was a baby.

"Surprise!" his mother's musical voice all but sang. "I didn't think to call ahead so I just Flooed right on in. I gave your fiance quite a fright. Forgive me."

Rose smiled at her nervously and Scorpius kissed her head softly. "It's alright. It's just that Apparating and Flooing aren't my area of expertise." Rose explained.

"Good thing, our boy's such a good flier!" Astoria smiled. "Now, Isa, the sweet darling came to the Manor all frantic because she said that someone was in the Italy house and then I heard from Draco that Scorp was missing and so was Rose and I was like oh my God Draco, they're in Italy. And I was right! Besides him, no one else knows and I'm trying to keep it that way."

"Wait, you heard I was missing?" Rose said. Scorpius's eyes widened. "Oh god, they know."

* * *

><p>"What's going on!" Al asked. "Caroline could go into labor any second now, and you're saying Rose is missing?" Dominique nodded her head frantically to Al, her daughter in her arms. Al swore under his breathe and Dominique covered the baby's ears.<p>

"I'm not having this baby without her, Al!" Caroline moaned, lying in bed. "She's the godmother for heaven's sake!"

Lily rubbed her temple. "I have no idea what would cause her to do this. Talked to her boss, she said Rose just asked for a week off in the middle of the night and she agreed without asking where she was. Said she sounded like she was flying."

"Of course she was, Rose can't get somehwere anyhow else." Hugo managed to tease his sister at a time like this.

"And it's smart too, because now we can't track her." Lucy groaned. "I just want to know where she is. Then I'll feel safe. Mol?"

"I was the one who told you guys she was missing! I have no idea where she could be!" Molly defended herself, raising her arms. "She could be halfway to Japan by now, if she's flying."

"Where could she be?" Fred asked the gods. Finally, James shook his head.

"Al, is Scorpinilius missing too?"

Al was silent, looking down. Suddenly, the whole room burst into hysterics and Caroline covered her face with a pillow, trying to block everyone out. It was all loud and senseless until a powerful spell broke through Al's door. One that could only be made by a powerful wizard who was mad.

"Let go of me Harry! Where in bloody stinking hell is my daughter!"

* * *

><p><strong>Review maybe?<strong>


End file.
